You never know what you have until you loose it
by Dormant-Angel
Summary: The jewel is complete. Kagome made a wish for everyone to be happy, and Naraku to be pure. Though if the sacred Jewel grants all wishes...why did this one go so wrong?
1. Don't wait up for me

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Inuyasha!

Author's Note: Well I'm in Mississippi again --;;; (this is another one of those I was so bored fanfics x.x;; its original name was Breaking the Habit..but that's my other fanfic I have no name for this fanfic! –sniff-! Oh I have chapter 2 so if you like this the review!!! Okies as always what ever I wrote in the past I will rewrite and anything this is new its gonna be in ( ) like this) With no computer v.v;;; and stuck listing to Prince on MTV (………not a word…) . ;;; Seriously I think this guy is gay. I mean he's just like MJ he keeps grabbing his crouch like he's never seen soap. (Hmm…I wonder if he owns half of wonderland . ?) And I can't tell the boys from the girls…scary…(I bet..wait…I know!x.x) cough changes channel Anyway hope you enjoy the fanfic! Review! .! (Yea what past me said )

* * *

_After finding all the Jewel shards Inuyasha chose Kagome over Kikyou and Kikyou understood and went to heaven and now her soul rests in peace. The sacred Jewel rests in Kagome's body with a spell so that no demon can since it. Inuyasha isn't all Kagome thought he was..they moved to her time and all he does is hurt her. (I was watching br..wait Italics_ anyway I was watching Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park and this is kinda where this story was going but ….its all screwed…so that's why I'm changing the name…to..-drum role-)

You never know what you have…till you loose it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't wait up for me

"_Kagome…I love you" Inuyasha told her as he held her close. "I love you to Inuyasha more than anything." Kagome replied. Kagome looked surprised as Inuyasha kneeled down on one knee holding a box with a sliver ring in it. ( I love silver . !) "Kagome Higuarshi will you marr- " Yes…" Kagome cut him off happily. "I…mean yea…I will" she said calmer than before._

The front door slammed open waking Kagome instantly. "I…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around still a bit sleepily. Growling could be heard. "I thought I told you not to wait up for me woman." Inuyasha spit out coldly.

Kagome balled up her fist. "IT'S KAGOME!!! K-A-G-O-M-E! and if you didn't stay out so late I wouldn't wait up for you." Kagome said turning her back to him. A tint of red flashed through Inuyasha's eyes then and in a instant he had Kagome pressed against the wall with his claws scraping her skin. "Woman…do.not.test.met." Kagome kneed him in his gut and kicked him off her. (What? –looks at ppl staring her…you didn't think that Kagome would be a wose . ;;;) "Don't you ever put your hands on me like that." Blood traced down her neck and she looked at him hurt in her eyes. "And Inuyasha…next time I won't wait up for you." Kagome turned away and went to her room locking the door as she slid down into her bed tears pouring down her eyes. It's been like this for a while since she bought him to her time. He leaves and stays out all night (man whore…oh oops sry keep goin ) He snaps at her over anything. And Kagome's starting to think there's someone else. Either with him or in him.

* * *

The next day……

Kagome sat with Sango in the bar talking. "Kagome this has got to stop I mean he's always coming home late and now…" Sango paused and traced her fingers along Kagome's scared neck.

"And now this…what's next? This man is loosing his mind" Sango continued worried evident in her voice.

"I know Sango…I know" Kagome said as her eyes watered. "He's not the same person I use to know….I love him but…it's like he just doesn't care anymore." Kagome's eyes blurred up even more as tears threatened to fall. Sango gave her a tissue.

"Shh…Kagome…everything's gonna be okay." Sango said trying to reassure her..

"No! It's not!" Kagome screamed and stormed out of the bar.

The tears that threatened to fall were now streaming down her cheeks.

A pair of golden eyes watched the whole scene.

* * *

'_I know my idiot half brother couldn't take care of such an angel' Sesshomaru growled lowed in his throat. _

'_And the fool marked on her skin…he will pay…" Sesshomaru thought smirking.

* * *

_

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. "Look let me take you out…give you time away from him…" Sango said trying to calm her.

"I don't know….sounds ok." Kagome said wearily.

"Of course it is okay…we'll go to the club called Downunder but first…" Sango said looking her up and down. "We need to get you some new clothes."

This made Kagome smile. "……Are you telling me that my clothes aren't hot?"

'_Uh oh look what I started…' Sango groaned_

"Oh no it's just ono…"(that mean's umm…) Sango stumbled.

Kagome smiled one of those rare smiles that would make anyone's heat melt. Causing Sango to calm and smile back.

"Let's go….this might be a new change for me."

"Okay!" Sango chirped posing like superwoman puffing up her chest. "To the mall!" the girls giggled as they went to the mall.

* * *

_Sesshomaru watched the whole scene play before him._

'_Perfect…looks like I'm going to down under tonight.' Sesshomaru smirked._

_(Okies this was suppose to be the end of chapter 1 but I'm gonna write alitte more !)_

_When Kagome got home she went straight to her room locking the door. _

"_Must of finally remembered her place. Feh…stupid wench." Inuyasha mumbled.

* * *

_

Kagome's room….

Kagome took a shower washing her hair. She wrapped a white towel around her hair as she put on her makeup something she rarely wore. Then she put her linguare'(sp) strapping it up to her thighs and zipping up the back. Kagome slip on her leather black mini skirt and her leather boots that stopped at her knees (sorry you guys I'm very bad at describing v.v;; someone help! X.x) Then she put on a crimson red strapless shirt that exposed most and all of her breasts area. She then put on her the red nets that go over them. Finishing her touch with zipping her boots she covered up her masterpiece with her long leather trench coat.

Kagome unlocked her door walking out toward the door but was stopped by Inuyasha's cold voice.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha said in a bored tone never taking his eyes from the TV.

"That is non of your concern.." Kagome said nonchantly walking toward the door opening it then pausing.

"And Inuyasha….don't wait up for me.." and with that she left.

'_She wouldn't…I know she won't….she's just messin with me…feh..' Inuyasha told himself the continued watching TV feeling uneasy with Kagome's voice in his head…_

'_And Inuyasha…don't wait up for me…'

* * *

_

End Chapter 1:

A/n Gomen!! This chappy is so sort . I've posted 3 stories in 4 days buvhahhahahaaha! .! This story was long…so…I had to cut it short….sorry well look on the bright side! If you like it and review then I'll give you the next chapter this week! . but if you don't like and don't review….then I'll just have to pumble you with bricks………..

J/K!!!!!!!! lmao…okies well you know you like that sexy button! Go on! Touch it . XD by-…wait!!!

This Fanfic was bought to you bye: EBGames, Game stop and Hottopic.Get you're game on and still look awesome!! (c)

. ;; Sorry..i've always wanted to do that pft…like those cheap sucker would pay for my fanfic! HMPH! Lmao! Buh bye!

Touch that sexy button!

Kitty-sama


	2. All eyes on Kagome!

_After finding all the Jewel shards Inuyasha chose Kagome over Kikyou and Kikyou understood and went to heaven and now her soul rests in peace. The sacred Jewel rests in Kagome's body with a spell so that no demon can since it. Inuyasha isn't all Kagome thought he was, they moved to her time and all he does is hurt her. _

_Authors note: Yup as you probably figured I'm not an evil author. X.x; but! Like most authors I do have catches! If you can give me **at least **10 reviews if can do that I swear my honor that I will make the next chapter really long!!! The longer the reviews the longer the chapter!!!!

* * *

_

Review responses:

Lyn: Okies….review more!!! Lol!

Ashley41791: Oh I love you!!!! In a non-err lesbian way! You review all my stories!!!! The next chapter I write is dedicated to you and CherryBlossomLove!!!

CherryBlossomLove: pft….I can't tell you lol! I wanna! But I can't! Thanks for reviewing all my stories!!! Luv ya! (in a non! Lesbian! Way! X.x;;; -sniff- what has the world come to when you can't love each other V-v;

* * *

Last time on You never know what you have till you loose it:

The front door slammed open waking Kagome instantly. "I…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around still a bit sleepily. Growling could be heard. "I thought I told you not to wait up for me woman." Inuyasha spit out coldly.

Kagome balled up her fist. "IT'S KAGOME!!! K-A-G-O-M-E! and if you didn't stay out so late I wouldn't wait up for you." Kagome said turning her back to him. A tint of red flashed through Inuyasha' eyes then and in an instant he had Kagome pressed against the wall with his claws scraping her skin. "Woman…do.not.test.met." Kagome kneed him in his gut and kicked him off her. (What? –looks at ppl staring her…you didn't think that Kagome would be a wuss . ;;;) "Don't you ever put your hands on me like that." Blood traced down her neck and she looked at him hurt in her eyes. "And Inuyasha…next time I won't wait up for you."

* * *

"And now this…what's next? This man is loosing his mind" Sango continued worried evident in her voice.

"I know Sango…I know" Kagome said as her eyes watered. "He's not the same person I use to know….I love him but…it's like he just doesn't care anymore." Kagome's eyes blurred up even more as tears threatened to fall. Sango gave her a tissue.

"Shh…Kagome…everything's gonna be okay." Sango said trying to reassure her..

"No! It's not!" Kagome screamed and stormed out of the bar.

-page break-

'_I know my idiot half brother couldn't take care of such an angel' Sesshomaru growled lowed in his throat. _

'_And the fool marked on her skin…he will pay…" Sesshomaru thought smirking._

* * *

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm. "Look let me take you out…give you time away from him…" Sango said trying to calm her.

"I don't know….sounds ok." Kagome said wearily.

-page break-

Finishing her touch with zipping her boots she covered up her masterpiece with her long leather trench coat.

Kagome unlocked her door walking out toward the door but was stopped by Inuyasha's cold voice.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha said in a bored tone never taking his eyes from the TV.

"That is non of your concern.." Kagome said nonchantly walking toward the door opening it then pausing.

"And Inuyasha….don't wait up for me.." and with that she left.

* * *

Now:

At Downunder:

At the club Kagome spotted Sango sitting at a table with Miroku. "Hey!" Sango yelled causing a few people to go death, getting Kagome's attention as she walked over to Sango.

"Hey you're here…." Sango said pausing for a moment looking Kagome over. "and um…wearing a ….umm trench coat."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood afar watching the girls talking and wondering why Kagome came so covered up.

* * *

Kagome winked at Sango untying the coat and taking it off.

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of his chair.

'_I so need a cold shower right now…'_ Sesshomaru thought gulping deeply.

* * *

"Kagome…I didn't think…" Sango said stuttering. "I mean….woah…." Sango finished in utter shock.

"Lets go sit down." Kagome said trying to take Sango out of her shock.

"Hubba Hubba Kagome!" Shippo who she hadn't seen earlier chirped in awe.

Kagome blinked a few times and then her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?!" Kagome said looking at him sternly.

Shippo started grinning putting both hands in front of him in slight protest.

"Now Kagome…" Shippo said with his 'new manly' voice. Much like Sesshomarus' but slightly softer. "You know I'm old enough. I'm 19 in demon years." Grinning sheepishly.

"Yea and 10 in human years….." Kagome grumbled lowly.

* * *

Across from their table sitting at the bar Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in awe. He was glad they sat in view. Sesshomaru looked her up and down marveling her every curve. He was trying very hard not to go over there right now and take her.

'_That idiot…he had no clue what he had…If…no when I get her I won't even so much as let another man look at her the way I am…she will be mine and there will be mine…and no other.'_

* * *

Back at Kagome's table she listened to everyone talk and laugh. Kagome tried to talk and laugh too but everyone saw the sadness in her eyes. Once you know a joyful person and they loose that joyfulness nothing seems right…and it makes you want to go and right their wrongs also kill the person that took away this person's gift.

Kagome slowly escaped away from the conversation about '_Why Shippo can't get laid…and how he's too young to shave…' _glancing around the club.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Kagome thought sadly. 'I mean I came here to take my mind off of Inuyasha and…' Kagome paused looking at a couple that looked very much like her and Inuyasha…what they use to be._

'_This isn't working…' _Kagome started to talk herself out of staying.

'_Maybe I should l-'Kagome_ was cut off when she locked her eyes into the heated gaze of Sesshomaru.

'_That couldn't be…' Kagome was once again talking to herself… 'I was so sure that Sesshomaru stayed back in his time. _

_Sigh._

'_I need rest…' _Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome?" Sango and Miroku questioned. "Hello?"

"I got it." Shippo said smirking as he took an ice-cube out of his drink slipping it down Kagome's shirt.

Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku eyes grew wide.

Kagome blinked out of her daze and noticed the **_very_** cold ice going down her back.

"MEEP!" she squeaked.

(Quick A/n BUVHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I stole your word Miya!!!! –runs- xD! –stops- Wait a minute if I run this I can't write my story! Ha! XD! You can't chase me! –gets pumbled with bricks- X-x?! –hides in brick bomb shelter )

Kagome glared at Shippo. "I'm gonna get you back Shippo! Not here…not now, but I'm gonna get you! When you. Least. Expect it…" And with that she stood and left to the bathroom.

Shippo went pale and gulped.

"Ummm…guys…you don't think.." Shippo said wearily to finish. "She's serious?..."

When he got no answer she turned only to find Miroku and Sango against the wall.

"That…was..scary…" Miroku said softly.

"Very…" Sango answered.

Shippo raised an eyebrow.

Non sense I wasn't scared at all in fact…" Shippo said putting his hands on his hips looking proud. "I was just messing with ya'll she's gotta do better than that…" Shippo said looking tough and proud.

Miroku and Sango's eyes narrowed at him with a look that said 'You almost wet your pants….'

Shippo looked away as if he didn't say anything.

And then….magically….Sango's 'yellow' maragina fell...under Shippo.

"Oh so if that is so Shippo-sama then why did you wet yourself?" Miroku said smirking.

Shippo looked down. (And to put it in simply words his expression was O.O!?)

* * *

In the bathroom Kagome tried to figure out why Sesshomaru or someone who really resembled him would look at her so. Kagome shook her head.

"I need a drink. I'm here to have fun…not here to think..." Kagome scowled herself leaving the bathroom.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom making her way to the bar. The club music was loud as she made her way through the crowd she spotted Sango and Miroku dancing. Shippo was…

Kagome blinked….

Shippo was flirting…

'…_What's the tramp doing with Shippo?! He's too young for a girlfriend! You never know what will happen! This is outrageous the stupid…gold-digging…whor-_

Meanwhile Kagome was bickering with herself about Shippo being too young for that Sesshomaru stalked up silently to her snaking his hands around her hips.

As a reflex Kagome swung her hand around but only to have her attempt failed when Sesshomaru caught her wrist.

"My my…aren't we frisky…" Sesshomaru said his voice tickling her earlobe.

"S…Sesshomaru…so it is you" Kagome said calming.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. "Care to dance?" he asked softly.

"Sure…" Kagome said.

(A/n I know what you're thinking!! But! She's in her 'oh what the hell' mood! So ha! Well…I have no smiley…since WORD takes them all away….v.v;; so no triumph for me today –sniff-)

Sesshomaru blinked at this for he wasn't expecting her to do that but oh well…he got her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the dance floor.

* * *

"My my…Kagome at 6 o'clock" Miroku said remembering how to spot girls according to time.

"Huh?" Sango said confused.

Miroku sighed. "Look" he said pointing to Kagome only to have Sango gasp.

Not really the expression he was looking for…if he were with one of his 'guy' palls they'd probably be like

'_Oh yea! Look at that ass! W00t! Oh yea! He's gettin' some tonight!'_

Miroku sighed suddenly depressed that his American friends moved back home.

"Miroku!" Sango said snapping him out of his depression.

"What?" he asked thinking something was wrong.

"That's! That's Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

"Umm…so?" Miroku sighed not really in the mood for this anymore

_Smack…_

_Smack…_

_Thud…_

With that…Sango left leaving a twitching Miroku with two hand prints on his face.

* * *

Kagome started dancing but Sesshomaru barley moved. Kagome noticed this looking at him strange.

"Sesshomaru…something wrong?" Kagome asked curious as to why the lord had asked her to dance and was now barely moving.

"Uh…I don't really dance…" Sesshomaru said and for the first time in his life he was embarrassed.

Well not the first time…there was that time when he ran up and down the road in his dad's –cough-

(A/n HEY!! I DID THAT!! I SWEAR!!! Shippo: And….you're proud of this?..v.V?!)

Sesshomaru's face turned crimson. Kagome blinked, then her face softened.

"Just follow me." She said continuing once Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome turned around facing him and started to swing her hips back and forth. " You see it's all in the hips."

For the first time Kagome was having the time of her life. Sesshomaru looked at her body move almost looking the small ounce of control he had. She was tempting him more and more with every motion her body made. She looked like water just gliding around him.

"**She got her hands on her knees and her bows on her thighs**" The music flared.

Sesshomaru stiffened when she got close to him dancing to the song.

"**She got the twerkin and the servin' so I know that she fly!" **

Kagome was workin the whole song…so much that a crowd was gathering around them.

"**She got me hype, I wanna bite her right now I yi yi" **

'_Hell yea!' Sesshomaru thought to himself with the last verse._

"**Jummy club let me see ya I YI YI!"  
**

"**Blue flame let me see ya I YI YI!"  
**

"**Magic City let me see ya I YI YI!" **

Kagome was going mad.

**  
"Body Chap let me see ya I YI YI!"**

**  
"Jazzy T's let me see ya I YI YI!"**

Kagome swirled around dancing in Sesshomaru and all he could do was look at her.

**  
"Club Pleeders let me see ya I YI YI" **

Kagome was practically doing the snake in front of him brushing up against his most precious treasure.

**  
"School Hoes let me see ya I YI YI!!" **

**  
"And if you ain't twerkin BITCH BY YI YI"**

With that last verse Kagome hit the floor only to come slowly dangerously close back up to him.

Sesshomaru shuttered.

The crowd around them cheered. Random people throwing Sesshomaru complements.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said his lips barley pressing against her ear. "Lets say…you and me…get out of here and go to my place." Sesshomaru finished turning his gaze to her eyes.

"But…I have a-" Kagome started.

"I know about Inuyasha…he's not worth it..don't you think?" Sesshomaru said tracing his fingers over her bruised neck.

"I…um cut myself on glass…" Kagome said quickly starting to pull away…but Sesshomaru would have non it. Sesshomaru pulled her against himself hard. Kagome could feel…

(A/n OOPS!!! I forgot…o.o!!! Lemon ahead!! Run you kids under the age 11…I mean –cough- 14! Or is it 16? Just if you're un-mature of your parents don't like to see you reading that. I swear if you sue me!! I'll sue you back with my lawyer Jay!!! I swear it!!!! Buvhahahahhahahahahaa!! Shippo comes out and knocks her out and drags her away- I'll do it don't worry folks….)

Sess-

(A/n Comes back and shots Shippo with a tranquilizer and smirks when Shippo falls unconscious )

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru erection.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome started to protest but remembered how Inuyasha treated her.

"Alright…" she said softly.

Sesshomaru and Kagome left the club going to the cars but they went two different ways and both blinked.

"Your car or mine?" Kagome asked.

"We'll go in yours I'll have Jaken come and pick mine up." Sesshomaru said softly walking over to her.

"Okay…" Kagome said.

(I know I'm pissing all you hentais off..you're probably like…-turns into Ozzy- "Get to the fking point!Before we bite your fking head off! Um…-cough sorry cough-)

Sesshomaru opened the door for Kagome allowing her in. Kagome stepped in saying her thanks.

The car ride was silent. Nothing but the music played.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye licking his lips softly.

'_All mine…all mine…all mine!' Was playing over and over in his head like a little boy that just received the best Christmas present ever._

They arrived at his place. Sesshomaru got out opening her door and they both walked up to his door.

Once the door was opened Sesshomaru pocked Kagome up bridal style walking her into his house easing her down on the couch kissing her gently.

"Mmm…Sessy…stop" Kagome said shocking Sesshomaru.

'_Mmm…Sessy…stop?! Am I that bad?' He thought frantic to himself._

Kagome smirked at his stiffness and got up walking to the bedroom with Sesshomaru stalking closely behind.

Kagome undid the zipped to her outfit reviling her ligurare (Victoria Secret stuff…pft…I can't spell it X-x)

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped to the seven layers of hell.

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUVHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

X-x Gomen Linkin Park but I needed another song V-v!! Well I guess this chapter is long enough! Wacha think?

Sesshomaru: "You whore! I was so close!"

Kitty: "Well maybe I'll continue…….maybe….depends on the REVIEWRS!"

Sesshomaru: "You're still a whore……"

Kitty: -sniff-" Well that's all I wrote when I was out of town! So!"

Sesshomaru: "Okay….I understand."

Kitty: "You…you do?"

Sesshomaru: "But there's one thing I'm gonna need you to do for me."

Kitty: -narrows eyes- "And what might that be?"

Sesshomaru: "You're just gonna have to replace Kagome and pleasure me instead!"

Kitty: "That's it?"

Sesshomaru: "Yup"

Kitty: "Okay"

Sesshomaru: O.o; "R…really?!"

Miroku: "What about me!?"

Kitty: "I can do u both!"

-Sesshomaru and Miroku look at each other then back to me-

-Sesshomaru and Miroku strip out of their clothes-

"Okay we're ready!" they say in union

Kitty: -throws them two vibrators- "Have fun!"

Sesshomaru: "………………………………………….."

Miroku: "……………………………………….."

Well guess I should go before the Authors note ish longer than the chapter x.x;;;

This is to show you that I do write long chapters! –sniffle-

You know you like that sexy purple button! Go on! Touch it! Give it luuuuuuuv!!!

Shippo: "Kitty…."

Kitty: "What?"

Shippo: -shots her with tranquilizer-

Kitty: X.X?!

-Kitty-sama


	3. Authors note

Authors note: -sigh- You people are hentais! X.x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I mean everytime I add a chapter to my other story you ppl review this one! –sniff- this isn't fair! Jay says I should continue to tourture you all….and not update till hmmm…lets say 2006 . ;;; lol I won't take THAT long……..XD! Anyway….since I suck at describing….if someone can tell me no…help me get a beta reader then I will update .! Deal?

Sesshomaru: Pft your still a whore…….

Kitty: -hits him with brick- Oh and check out my other story!! Runaway and never say goodbye and!!! Punk'd or Jerryspringer….which…-sniff- is funny but only 1 person read it! –tear-

Sesshomaru: -brick cracks off his head- Hmm…I wonder why?

Kitty: O.o!? How the hell did you do that?!

Sesshomaru: That's.what.sexual.tension.does.to.you!

Kitty: Awe…-throws vibrator at him and cold water- Calm yourself Btw its up to the reviewers not me –wink wink-

Sesshomaru: STOP GIVING ME VIBRATORS! You give sme vibrator in every story!

Kitty: And?

Sesshomaru: And…..I would like to know……

Kitty: Yes?

Sesshomaru: Just…where do you….

Kitty: Mmmhmm?

Sesshomaru: Just where do you get so many vibrators?

Kitty: I manufacture them out of Satins ass.

Sesshomaru: -blinks-………

Kitty: BET Y'ALL DIDN'T EXPECT THAT XD!!!!!!

Everyone: -falls-

Kitty: Well I better go b4 the authors note makes a chappy

Go on! Touch that sexy button! xD

-Kitty


	4. Looks like everybody got laid tonight

Authors note: Well…Its Christmas so I Will not be evil .! This is my Christmas present to you. Since so many of you (-cough Hentais cough-) Asked for a lemon the there will be a lemon in this chapter ! Good god I am sick of Sesshomaru torturing me in my other story. I just gave him a vibrator XD! Well on with the story! Wait I forgot X.x;; on with the reviews! X.x

* * *

Reviews:

Sesshys koi: Nice name XD! Yesh here is your lemon lol. I know -.- crappy response x.x;

Cherryblossomlove: You know what –tear- you make me so proud.

Don't-Touch-My-Sesshy- Um…o.O;;; Thank you?

Samcat- XD! I thought you reviewed in my other story and I replied in my other story in Runaway and never say goodbye x.x;

Lyn- um..Okay in ever story I write and every review you write you say 'write more'…..well I'll make a deal with you. Wait never mind.

P.I.M.P Reader- lol thank you I try XD

Ravensilvercat- lol thank you I found someone .;;;; But I have a question…how is this funny? O.o?;

Jazzy- STOP TELLIN ME TO WRITE MORE! Or! I'll do another evil chappy! –tear- v.V; And I do no spoilers….cause really, I have no idea……x.x;

Kila- -control temper- Xx SESSHY!! ALL THESE WOMAN ARE STEALING YOU FROM ME!!

Sesshomaru: Because I'm so uncontrollably sexy….-winks-

Fan girls: Ahhhh..-faints-

Kitty: . ;; um…X.x;;

Tailsy 101- o.o;;;;;;; So many questions! Are you FBI? o.O;;;O.o;;;;

Ashley41791- Thanks .!

Sheenachi- You know…I like you ….pft..XD! lol I'm serious

Inlovewithsesshomaru: I love your sn V.v;;;;;;;;;;;;;! Sessy!!!! –tear-

Sesshomaru: What can I say…I'm a plaaaaaayerrrrrrrr

Kitty: v.v bitch.

Sesshomaru: O.O;;;;;;;;

Kitty: Pft….

Wow, these are the longest reviews I've ever had! Thank you! –cough Hentais cough- ;;;;

* * *

_After finding, all the Jewel shards Inuyasha chose Kagome over Kikyou and Kikyou understood and went to heaven and now her soul rests in peace. The sacred Jewel rests in Kagome's body with a spell so that no demon can since it. Inuyasha isn't all Kagome thought he was. They moved to her time and all he does is hurt her.

* * *

_

_Last time on, You never know what you have until you loose it._

_Sesshomaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye licking his lips softly._

'_All mine…all mine…all mine!' Was playing repeatedly in his head like a little boy that just received the best Christmas present ever._

_They arrived at his place. Sesshomaru got out opening her door and they both walked up to his door._

_Sesshomaru opened the door picking Kagome up bridal style walking her into his house easing her down on the couch kissing her gently. _

"_Mmm…Sessy…stop" Kagome said shocking Sesshomaru._

'_Mmm…Sessy…stop?! Am I that bad?' He thought frantic to himself._

_Kagome smirked at his stiffness and got up walking to the bedroom with Sesshomaru stalking closely behind._

_Kagome undid the zipped to her outfit reviling her lanugare (Victoria Secret stuff…Pft…I can't spell it X-x)_

_Sesshomaru's mouth dropped to the seven layers of hell.

* * *

_

Chapter Three: Looks like everybody got laid tonight.

Kagome smirked at the sight of the western lord of all people gawking at her feet.

'_This is going to be fun' Kagome thought smirking to herself. 'Hm…music…'_

Kagome scanned the room instantly spotting a radio system. Kagome hopped from the bed turning it on.

Kagome blinked with classical music came on. After about five minutes and Sesshomaru's constant, growling Kagome found what she liked. Sesshomaru let out one final growl before he had her pressed up against the wall with her legs circling him.

"Kagome…you have had your fun now it's my turn…" Sesshomaru said slowly pressing 'himself' very close to her. Kagome could feel his member throbbing for her and thought it best not to tease him anymore.

'_Another time then…' Kagome thought to herself._

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck tightening her legs around him. Sesshomaru growled so low it seemed like a purr. Kagome had pressed them so close to each other that the only thing separating them were the cotton in her panties.

'_Thank god I didn't wear a G-sting.' Kagome laughed mentally._

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly pressing himself closer to her moving upwards.

"S…Sesshomaru…" Kagome said also softly trying to follow his movements.

"Oh…Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly growling her name.

"Sesshomaru….." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"I must have you." Sesshomaru said finally.

"Take me."

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. Instantly he had Kagome on the King mattress. Sesshomaru kissed her forcefully moving down to her navel.

"What ever love making you and my idiot half brother have been doing is nothing compared to what I'm about to do. I will have you crawling back to me. You will remember this Sesshomaru with every ounce of you body I touch." Sesshomaru continued his task licking her navel.

All Kagome could do was moan. For even his words sent tingles through her body. Sesshomaru made his way down her body until he came to her delicate area. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome once more smirking.

Kagome shot up quickly. Sesshomaru picked her up by her thighs and held her up to his mouth before taking her completely in to his mouth. Kagome moaned lying down in defeat.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru knew what this meant and he would not allow her to cum just yet.

Kagome sighed in relief as Sesshomaru seized his pleasurable tourture. Kagome looked up only to stare into the most beautiful golden eyes she'd ever seen. Yes, Inuyasha had golden eyes also…but Sesshomaru's had a special desire to them. If you were on his bad side looking into those golden orbs would be deadly and you'd fear for your life.

On the other hand…if you were in her position you be struggling to stand up straight for his eyes were taunting with want and desire.

Kagome reached down to grasp him smirking when she heard a soft gasp from him. Kagome gently rolled them over. Kagome looked down to his eyes once more then let her gaze travel over his built body. She'd never seen such a build.

'_Drool…Hmm I wonder if they make 30th packs' Kagome thought smirking more._

Kagome kissed her way down to him member just as he'd done before.

Sesshomaru arched his back up so much he made a perfect upside down U once Kagome took him fully into her mouth.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled as she licked the hell out of him. Never in his life did he think a woman could do such a thing.

Sesshomaru grabbed a fist full of her hair and twisted it as the pleasure he felt sent shocks through his body.

Kagome could practically feel every ounce of what he was feeling.

'_Now is the time.' They both thought unknowingly in union._

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red all sense completely taken over.

'_You shouldn't have done that…' _Sesshomaru thought smirking as he flipped her over.

Sesshomaru kissed her forcefully on the lips. His left hand moving downward to her thighs twisting into the fabric of her laungire' instantly tearing it with his claws. Sesshomaru was lost deeper into his senses as he saw a naked Kagome now before him.

Sesshomaru awed by her beauty paused a moment to run his claw along her body. Never had he seen such a body. What he had expected was a un shaped woman with stretch marks, or extra 'fat' areas like all the rest. This...she…her body looks as if a god sculpted her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned softly. She had begun to wonder if something were wrong with her body. Sesshomaru had been staring at it for quite some time now.

"I…you…your body is so beautiful." Sesshomaru said starring into Kagome's flushed face. _Your body is so beautiful _was not something she expected.

Sesshomaru leaned down to capture her lips in to a deep kiss.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru mumbled into the kiss.

"Yes…" Kagome moaned out.

"Am…am I your first?" Sesshomaru knew this was foolish to ask, surely, his stupid brother has taken her. Just too stupid to mark her.

"Y…yes" Kagome said softly hoping to god that he would not stop.

Sesshomaru shot up quickly staring into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked in shock. He smelled no fear no lie on her but it was to hard to believe.

"Yes…Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking into his eyes. "You are my first."

'_THAT FOOL!' Sesshomaru thought with the most happiness in his life. She would be his!_

"Oh Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly. "This will hurt some but I'll make it as easy as I can." Sesshomaru continued once she nodded.

Sesshomaru took him self into her gently. Kagome tensed as he went in slowly. It pinched a little but other than that, she was okay.

'_I can take this…' Kagome thought. _

Oh but was she wrong. Kagome jumped up grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulders with all her might.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru said kissing her neck trying to smooth her down some. Kagome was shaking in his arms. All she knew was at first it felt like he was just smoothing in then he hit something like a wall that send shocks of pain into her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her still kissing her neck. "Continue?"

Kagome gave him a weak nod laying back down shutting her eyes tight awaiting more pain. She would not show this Sesshomaru that she was weak.

With one quick thrust Sesshomaru, bite down to her shoulder marking her. Kagome felt both pain and pleasure. Sesshomaru stopped and waited until she gave him a sign she wanted him to continue. Kagome nodded once more

Sesshomaru started moving slowly in and out of her. His body begging him to go faster but his senses told him not to for the sake of hurting Kagome. Sesshomaru started picking up his speed when Kagome started to match his thrust.

"Sesshomaru…faster…harder…" Kagome moaned out. In a flash Sesshomaru was at stop speed and to his surprise, Kagome matched his speed.

They went on like this for hours until they lay in naked sweat panting.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered snuggling close to him.

"My Kagome…" Sesshomaru said snaking his arms around her protectively their legs tangled up together.

"I love you…" Kagome said as she drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru blinked wondering if what he heard was true.

"And I love you to Kagome." Sesshomaru said kissing her head.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed up all night waiting for her. His temper flaring.

"Where the hell is she!?" Inuyasha yelled. He had been drinking to take his mind off it all. Maybe, for her sake, it was good she did not come home to…no last night it was three o' clock in the morning. Inuyasha called Sango and Miroku but they would claim they had no idea where she was and seemed like they were drunk and having some 'fun.'

Inuyasha called Shippo also. The kit did not even answer his calls. Was this really everyone's fate? What has this world done to them? Back in the feudal era everything seemed so…real…now everything he work to have is slipping away from him.

* * *

Miroku and Sango laid together in the Hilton Hotel. Neither knew what happened. They both lay naked in tangled with each other. Beer bottles everywhere. Boy would not this be a sight to wake up to. Wonder who's gonna pay the Miroku's hospital bill this time?

* * *

The girl Shippo saw at the bar took him to her place they started out normal. Taking…watching tv...drinking rootbeer. Nevertheless, you know what they say. Root beer makes you horny, and things got out of hand there as well. The phone rang of the hook but Shippo never answered it.

_My my...looks like everybody got laid tonight..._

* * *

End Chapter.

-gets on hands and knees before ff . net,- "Oh please please don't delete my story!!! Please! If you do then please warn me!!! –tear-!!!

Well anyway thank you –cough Hentais cough- for reviewing my story !! This is my Christmas Present to you Hey I hope your computer chairs and beds stay clean ;;;

Sesshomaru: Oops…well damn it.

Kitty: o.O;;;O.o;;; Aren't you suppose to be sleep! Now get back there! –hits him with whip-

Sesshomaru: -growls- FINE!

Well this is my Christmas Present to you all! I guess since I'm opening my presents early then so can you –wink wink-

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Also check out my site! It has all my fan fictions there and you are free to post any if you want. Its in my profile will not let me post it –tear- Well much love! Buh bye

You know you looove that sexy purple button! Go on touch it!

-Kitty-chan


	5. It's good to love once in awhile

Authors note: Well I guess I scared a couple of you ppl with that last chapter XD! I promise on my honor to never do that again –halo appears over her head while she flutters her eye lashes- lol I swear! On with the review responses!

* * *

Reviews: It's good to be love once in awhile

Sesshoumarugirl: Thanks! XD! I can't wait either!....-looks in mirror- YOU BETTER UPDATE!......-people start to stare- o.o?;;;;

Tailsy 101: Hey you work there too?!

Cherryblossomlove: Yesh my loyal reviewer…you know I've made a motto to not update any of my stories unless you reviewed them xD Strange…..

Kila: -takes out bazooka- THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE SYCO PERSON IN THIS TOWN! XD! Um…u know u reviewed me twice o.o;;

KaNaGi: Yes….I know…I wrote it…but! –points to –cough hentai cough- reviewers- THEY MADE ME DO IT! XD!

Sheenachi: lol well I swore on my honor…and I don't believe there will be anymore lemon scenes in this story –wink wink- So it's safe

* * *

Last time on You never know what you have until you lose it.

_Um…I think I'm gonna cut you guys some slack if you know what I mean xD!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Its good be loved once in while

Kagome awoke from her peaceful slumber by the suns rays. _'I don't remember him having windows' Kagome thought grumpy. _"I'll wake up tomorrow." Kagome said sighing happily snuggling into the warm sheets.

"If you do that…" came a soft voice from the kitchen. "You're breakfast will get cold." Sesshomaru said smiling as he walked out with two plates.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we." Sesshomaru said peering down at her. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru said poking her.

"Ah…mum..mum…num..num..mufnesune" Kagome said smiling as she snuggled back into his sheets.

'_So soft.' Was all Kagome could think of. She hadn't even registered his presence in the room._

"Come again?" Sesshomaru said raising a silver eyebrow. After about five minutes of Kagome not answering him Sesshomaru went to the kitchen and got a huge un cooked fish and smacked Kagome on the butt with it. When she jumped up in surprise he smacked her again but this time he hit her cheek. Not moving from the position he was after smacking her Sesshomaru stood twitching.

"Whacha do that for?!" Kagome yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Ohh..well okay…night." Kagome said snuggling back into the sheets and literally falling back to sleep.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and picked her up by her leg jumping out of the window to the top of the building. Kagome still hadn't woken up. So he let her go. Simple as that. 500 ft in the air.

Kagome peaked out of her eye lid seeing that the ground was coming to her fast.

"Hmm….I must be sky diving. This the most realistic dream ever!" Kagome said happily.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Here she was falling 500 feet in the air and she screaming yay?! What's the matter with this girl?! Sesshomaru thought angrily.

'_I have an idea' Sesshomaru said smirking evily._

Sesshomaru instantly was at Kagome's side smirking.

"Um Kagome." Sesshomaru said tapping her shoulder.

"Hey Sesshomaru! You're in my dream too?" Kagome squealed happily.

"Um…no…this isn't a dream…I just dropped you to wake you up…but it seems that you're still sleeping so I'll just let you sleep." Sesshomaru said innocently then stopped in mid air and watch as she fall.

It took a moment for all this to registered in Kagome's mind. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I'M UP!!! I'M UP!!!" Kagome yelled as she was about 1 foot from the ground. "Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru took his sweet little time getting to her as she took her sweet little time getting up. He caught her exactly one-inch from the hard rock concrete.

"Holy shit." Were Kagome's last words then everything went black.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the house you could tell greatly that he was pissed.

"Where the hell is she!?" He cursed aloud.

Inuyasha was forced to stop his pacing when the phone rung. Inuyasha jumped to it thinking it was Kagome telling him where the hell she was.

"Meet me tonight at seven." Said a female voice.

Inuyasha hung the phone up with a long sigh.

'_When will you stop tormenting me…can't you see that it is Kagome that I love. I could never love you like I use to…Kikyou. So why do you keep doing this to us? I just want to be happy. Is that so hard? The other day I almost hit her! I feel like shit. She's' probably out with some other man right night. It's my fault. My testing her pushed her away. Like Kikyou's testing me is pushing me away._

Inuyasha prepared for the night not really caring what he looked like. Tonight was the night for change.

* * *

Sango felt a sharp pain go to her head and moaned in pain.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned. "Are you alright…well I guess not we got pretty loaded last night and…" he trailed off.

"We had sex didn't we?" Sango asked not as shocked as Miroku planed her to be. Boy did he plan.

"Um…Miroku why are you wearing so many pillows?" Sango said giggling although she knew why.

"Ha-ha laugh all you want. You're pretty dangerous!" Miroku said backing up more.

Sango's face softened and she looked kinda hurt.

"Oh Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." Miroku said coming to sit by her side.

Sango smiled then closed her eyes. "Just…don't be scared of me…take control…" Sango said kissing him.

"Yes." Miroku sighed into the kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome were already dressed and ready to walk out the door. Sesshomaru studied her form. Her stomach seemed fuller.

'_Yes the process is already in affect all I have to do is keep her away from any other male.' Sesshomaru said smirking. 'Also make her love me…but that shouldn't be too hard'_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called back. "Are you ready to go?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his thoughts and smile. "Why of course"

Kagome was caught of guard by his smile. "You know…you should smile more often your smiles are beautiful." Kagome said gazing at him.

"And you koi give me something to smile about." Sesshomaru said kissing her hand and leading her into the elevator.

'_Did he just call me love?' Kagome thought looking at Sesshomaru. 'It wouldn't be so bad to be loved once in awhile even if it's not real.'

* * *

_

Authors note: Well that's it v.v;; Sorry this is so short I promise the next will be long! I just felt the need to update quick before you –cough Hentais cough- deserted me v.v

Go on! Touch that sexy button! I'll give you a monopoly dollar! –wink wink-

Kitty-sama


	6. Control Part 1

Authors Note: Well I'm back again. I think I'm going to but more effort into my stories. You people are so nice too me –smiles x.x since I can't use any up arrow smiles x.x; - Anyway lucky you I'm going to be focusing on this story for a long while. Did you know for my other story 'Runaway and never say goodbye.' I made a promise to them if they reviewed Darklife and Cherryblossomlove's fanfic up to 40 reviews by Jan 1 I would make that story 100 chapters long…and I didn't tell them but I plan a sequel too! Plus that chapters are going to be long…I mean really long….yup…I'm in for it now……..-.-;

* * *

Review Reponses: 

Sesshoumarugrl: lol o.o;;; wait WHATS WITH THE THREATING OF THE AUTHOR!? I can just delete this story –whistles innocently-

Cherryblossomlove: Yesh…I reviewed your stories…and I think I'm going to die. I told my reviewers that if they reviewed you and Darklife's stories up to 40 reviews I'd made Runaway and never say goodbye 100 chapters long –passes out- I don't think I can do that!!! –Tear-

Tailsy 101: LOL! I won't –calls control…XD! J/k-

Sheenachi: Buvhahahahaha…that's right! HA! You touched the sexy button!!! XD!

Inulover2004: Yes! Er...man? Mam? The last time I called Darklife a boy and SHE…x.x;;; snapped me in her fanfic! Xx;;;;;

Kayda: ………….nooooooooo! –Makes crap load of Ramen- Smirks as sessy comes bak YAY!

Inusgirl4life: um…o.o;; don't you mean deliciously evil? Oo;;;;

Shippo: "Pft…the only reason she spelled that right was because she spell checked at first she wrote deliciously

Kitty: …….u just HAD to ruin it Shippo……….

Shippo: Yup.

Ravensilverkat: o.o;; me either….HEY I SAID 1 MONOPALY DOLLAR!! –tear-

Kila: Um…sure…Sesshomaru might be yours in your little world…but I have a seriously naked pic of him BUVHAHAHAHHAA! In addition, the only way to get it is to join my site!! Please! Please! –tear Xx-

Tigermage: O.o –blinks…- Now you're one crook at heart…-shakes head-

Lyn: Write more. What are you a robot? O.o;;;;

Kawaii-arula: O.o;; well at least YOU'RE not a ROBOT….I think ;;;

Everyone: I have an Anime RPG Site that is in DESPRATE need for members and fan fictions please!!! Join!!! The site is in my profile. The more that joins the more I write!!!

* * *

Last time on, You never know what you have until you loose it. 

'_Yes the process is already in affect all I have to do is keep her away from any other male.' Sesshomaru said smirking. 'Also make her love me…but that shouldn't be too hard'_

"_Sesshomaru?" Kagome called back. "Are you ready to go?"_

_Sesshomaru looked up from his thoughts and smile. "Why of course" _

_Sesshomaru caught Kagome of guard by his smile. "You know…you should smile more often your smiles are beautiful." Kagome said gazing at him._

"_And you koi give me something to smile about." Sesshomaru said kissing her hand and leading her into the elevator. _

'_Did he just call me love?' Kagome thought looking at Sesshomaru. 'It wouldn't be so bad to be loved once in awhile even if it's not real.'

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Control

_Turn me inside out so I can see…_

_That part of you that's drifting over me…_

_When I wake… you're never there…_

_When I sleep… you're everywhere…_

_You're everywhere…_

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He seemed not notice her.

'_Stage one of the… forget it ever happened.' Kagome sighed.

* * *

_

_Flash back Kagome's Point of View._

_When we got in the elevator I scooted closer to him thinking when he called me koi he was giving me a green light, but boy was I wrong. Sesshomaru moved away from me._

"_Sesshomaru?" I questioned _

_Part of me was scared that he would tell me to go away and part of me mad that he probably just used me. Then again…it was a one nightstand…I told myself this before I even left the party. I…I just feel so drawn to him._

"_Kagome…" He started making my heart pulse with fear. "Kagome I wish that you pretend this never happened for your sake."_

_That's all he needed to say. I just looked the other way and nodded.

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru's Point of view _

_When we entered the elevator, Kagome scooted closer to me and I panicked. What if Inuyasha finds out? He would surely inflict some damage on her pretty skin. In addition, try to reverse my process. If I remain hidden to him then the process with still be in face._

"_Sesshomaru?" I heard her question her very voice sent shivers up my spine._

"_Kagome…" I paused not sure how to say this. "Kagome I wish that you pretend this never happened for your sake." I said a little colder than I expected. It pained me deep in the chest when she turned away. Therefore, I did the next thing I knew. I kissed her.

* * *

_

Normal P.O.V

Sesshomaru pushed her forcefully to the corner of the elevator kissing her. Kagome gasped in shock and Sesshomaru took the advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kagome relaxed into his arms moaning.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome sighed out.

"Kagome…I assure this is not a one night stand…" Sesshomaru started making her pulse quicken. "I will come for you…I will take you away from him…I swear." Sesshomaru finished planting butterfly kisses along her lips.

"P..Promise?" Kagome questioned not wanting to fall for a trick.

"Hai koi…I promise…" Sesshomaru said softly moving his hands lower to grasp her butt.

Kagome arched her back moaning into his touch. Sesshomaru pressed himself closer to her. Kagome could feel his erection. To their annoyance, the elevator doors opened. Sesshomaru stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Like I said…" Sesshomaru started. "I will have you crawling back to me. You will remember this Sesshomaru with every ounce of you body I touch." With that, he walked out of the elevator doors leaving a breathless Kagome.

Now she understood. He didn't want Inuyasha to know what had happen or he'd probably…hit her. Inuyasha has been growing violent lately but not violent like it's always been in him and he's finally releasing him. Violent…like he's hiding something…but what?

'_But who…is what I probably should be saying.' Kagome sighed.

* * *

_

"_In true tale…if a demon marks a human…then she will be pregnant with his child…and their child will be born hanyo. With the stone of power, it is said that when a demon marks a human she will become pregnant with his child and once the child is born the child and his/her mother will become a full fledge demon. Although the nigen will have a choice in the matter. If she decides not to love the demon then the process shall be reversed. The woman will not begin to go through the stages of childbirth until her love is shown to the demon who took her, but there is a catch…if the demon waits for nine months with out pronouncing his love or her pronouncing his love to the demon then both shall be cursed. The baby inside the nigen will kill her. The demon who took her will be forced to live life alone and heartless for all eternity. I give you Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands this stone of power. Use it well and don't take the same footsteps as your father._"

* * *

The noises of the cars filled his nostrils. Toxic…disgusting. If he didn't leave quickly, he would pass out from all the fumes. Ever since he came here, he made a company called Kanekiru Mesiru, which in demon language meant a place to where they could get breathers. Much like inhalers humans use today. Yes demons very much flooded this earth, these weak humans have yet to realize. Most of the demons are their own children. 

'_Ever since Kagome made the wish on the Jewel of Four Souls everyone has been at peace with themselves. Sometimes I wish she would have just made a wish for something else, but being Kagome…she made an unselfish wish for everyone. _

_It was really a bore…there wasn't anything to do anymore._

_No people's lives to ruin. _

_Nobody to kill. _

_Nobody to make die a slow painful death. _

_Since Kikyou was with Kagome, she let her have two wishes. The second wish was for my sake. She wished that I would live a pure life and that I have no powers at all unable to conflict any evil on the world, but still…it burned deep in my soul. I wanted so bad to just….kill…and I did. _

_Boy did if feel good. Kagome may have taken away my powers and ASKED me to live a pure life…but that didn't help. I still have a black heart. I will always have a black heart and theirs nothing these weak humans can do about it. I will escape from this prison and I'll do it again…starting with her._

_It felt so good…It felt so nice…to draw her into the ally. Push her against the wall…run my fingers over her body…hear her call my name. It felt so good to take out that blade and cut her creamy white skin. She'd been my fifth so far._

_My fifth victim. _

_There was something different about this one…I couldn't control myself. I lead them to me…I took that blade and carved some letters into her stomach enjoying her screams for me to stop. This time isn't any different from my past…still there was people walking by ignoring her screaming. Some covering their ears and whispering 'Hookers these days…' _

_They should have stopped…but they never did…even if some stopped…they couldn't stop me…nobody will ever stop me. Not until I have what I want. _

_The love of Kikyou…_

_The body of Kagome…_

_And the head of Inuyasha…'_

_When he finished he took the knife from her stomach and licked it clean. The letters that lay on her stomach were…N…a…r…a…k…u_

_Naraku…

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Merkiru the restaurant he was suppose to meet __her_ at, and there she was…just as he expected. Sitting there in all her glory. She must think she owned him. What if he decided not to come…if anything he was going to put her in her place tonight. 

Inuyasha walked into Merkiru the restaurant he was suppose to meet at, and there she was…just as he expected. Sitting there in all her glory. She must think she owned him. What if he decided not to come…if anything he was going to put her in her place tonight. Inuyasha walked into Merkiru the restaurant he was suppose to meet at, and there she was…just as he expected. Sitting there in all her glory. She must think she owned him. What if he decided not to come…if anything he was going to put her in her place tonight. 

Inuyasha walked to the table when she motioned him over.

"Nice of you to join me Inuyasha…I started to think you wouldn't come." She said not taking her eyes away from the tea she was sipping.

"And why would you say that…Kikyou…" Inuyasha spat out sarcastically.

"Tell me Inuyasha…why do you put such harshness to my name?" Kikyou said looking him straight in the eye.

"I need not to answer you." He said flatly.

"My my…taking the characteristics of your brother are we?" Kikyou said smirking.

Inuyasha stood up slamming his fist onto the table.

"I am **not** my **half** brother and don't you **ever** compare me to **him**." Inuyasha said looking down at the table red stripes appearing on his face.

Many people started to gasp and others ran out of the restaurant.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha you are scaring the people away." Kikyou said not caring about what he just said and Inuyasha caught on to this.

"Fuck the people **you** better remember what the **hell** I said **Kikyou.**" Inuyasha said staring into her eyes with so much hate.

"I said calm yourself Inuyasha. Right now. You're changing stop it and sit down now." Kikyou said dangerously.

Inuyasha reluctantly obliged to her warnings and sat down. If Kagome were here, she would have calmed him. Kami he missed her. It was this bitch's entire fault that things are the way they are. Inuyasha stared at Kikyou with so much hate.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said softly. "I am sorry for comparing you to your brother."

"Whatever Kikyou." Inuyasha said turning away. "What did you want from me anyway?" He questioned with his back still turned to her.

"The same thing I want every time I call upon you. You said…" Kikyou started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I know what I said Kikyou." He spat out. "I refuse to hurt Kagome any more."

"Again with her…." She said coldly.

Kikyou's original plan was to tell Inuyasha of the affair Kagome and Sesshomaru had behind him back. Then again, that would just make things worse for her. For she knew the powers of the Jewel of Power. If she would just keep Inuyasha busy then things would go all according to plan. Kagome will bare Sesshomaru's child and Kikyou will have Inuyasha all to herself.

'_For now Kagome I will be your…friend…but only till I get what I want. Inuyasha. He will be mine…and nothing you do or will do can stop me. With your dearest Sesshomaru with you it's not like you'll care anyway.' Kikyou thought smirking. _

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou like she was crazy. Tonight was not a good night for him. He didn't feel like being around this woman any longer.

"I am leaving." Inuyasha said standing up.

"No goodbye kiss?" Kikyou said smirking.

"Feh you wish." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou hissed.

"Fine." Inuyasha said leaning over to kiss her. Kissing her to him was like kissing a clay pot everyday. It's a wonder to him why when she takes baths she doesn't turn into mud. Inuyasha shivered at how disgusting she felt. In him mind he was comparing her to Kagome. He'd take Kagome over her any day. What was he thinking in the feudal era?

Inuyasha pulled away from her and with out even a glance at her he left out of the dinner.

* * *

Once he was outside, he spit on the concrete. 

"How disgusting…" Inuyasha said coldly sticking his hands in his pockets walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

After Sesshomaru left her alone Kagome started to walk down the sidewalks passing up her house not really in the mood for Inuyasha. Therefore, she decided to go shopping. She passed this department store with a lovely kimono and decided to stop in. 

The kimono was much like Sesshomaru's but it seemed to be fit for a queen. Kagome looked at the price. _'And priced for a queen.' She thought smirking. 'Guess I'm going to be a queen today.' _Kagome picked up the kimono and gasped when she saw the swords underneath it. Always wanting to have full-outfits Kagome picked up the swords…shoes…and sheaths placing them on the clerks counter.

"Will that be all mam?" The young girl asked.

"Yes." Kagome said simply. "Do I know you from some where?" Kagome questioned looking the girl up and down.

"Um…I don't think so…" The girl said uneasily. "The total is $1,659.30"

"Alright…" Kagome said giving her cash causing the girl to gasp. " I assure you it's all there." Kagome said when she saw the girl struggling to count it all.

"Okay I'll take your word you seem trustworthy." The girl said smiling up at her.

"Thank you goodbye." Kagome said waving and walking out of the store.

Kagome hummed happily, as she walked down the sidewalk but her happiness was cut short when she saw an all too familiar red causing her to stop short in her path. Even though Inuyasha didn't wear the old yukata he use to wear, although he did wear modern clothes but red was the only color he ever wore. Every red outfit he had was made from the same material of his old yukata.

Even though Kagome told him, there would be no reason to be walking around wearing a bulletproof outfit all the time he still insisted. Now a days everyone wants one. With all the killings now. Kagome had feared that he returned.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

She hadn't even noticed that she stopped walking…in fact, she wasn't even three feet from the store. After Kagome didn't say, anything for a while Inuyasha grabbed her arm and shook her.

"What?!" Kagome yelled back.

"Where were you last night!?" Inuyasha yelled infuriated with Kikyou and taking it out on her.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked her face darkening with anger.

"Because…I do.." Inuyasha said turning away.

"Yea what ever…save it for that whore you're with now." Kagome said coldly.

"I am not with any whore Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Go to hell Inuyasha." Kagome snapped at him.

Inuyasha unable to control his anger anymore turned around and slapped her hard to the ground his eyes glowing red. Inuyasha was growling furiously at her. However, Kagome showed no fear she just stood their staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"If I knew you were going to come to my time to push me around…and treat me like the dirt you step on I would have never bought you here. If I knew you'd never love me…I would have never fallen in love with you. You always complained that nobody cares…and I always have and will. But I never expected you to say you loved me back…never and when you said those words I was so happy…I…" Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry harder. "I've just…been use…I was only your play toy."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _'What have I done…my Kagome…she's gone…away from me. Stop it…what is happening to me…this isn't me…but I can't stop.' Inuyasha thought frantic._

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and hugged her. "Onegai….onegai shimasu shimashita….please Kagome….please forgive me I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha said hugging her tighter. "I just…I can't control it…I don't know what's happening to me. I can't stop it. I fear for you…maybe you should stay away from me." Inuyasha said loosening his grip on her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said looking into his eyes. "I told you…I will never need you I'm with you always no matter what you do to me I will always be there for you." Kagome said causing Inuyasha to look up at her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said staring into her eyes longingly. Oh how he wanted to kiss those swollen lips.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. "Are you o-…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her passionately.

_'Her lips are so much unlike Kikyou's…she's so pure…so real…I love it…I want more…' Inuyasha thought kissing her deeper laying her on to the ground._

Inuyasha moved his hands along her sides kissing down her neck.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome questioned. "What are you doing?!" Kagome asked panicking. Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red again as he kissed her forcefully on the lips. She refused to let him in so he bit her on the lips forcing his way in when she let out a cry of pain.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She fought back but it was to no avail he was just too strong. Kagome panicked. Something inside of her pulsed and throwing Inuyasha off her. Kagome got up grabbing her bags and started to run. She ran to Sango's house as fast as she could. She could hear Inuyasha's footsteps trailing behind her but she just ran faster.

To her advantage, he stopped following her. Although Kagome didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. Once she got to Sango's house, she beat on the door franticly.

"What?!" Sango asked running to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Kagome!" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her eyes. "Let me in please!" Kagome sobbed still beating on the door.

Sango opened the door quickly worried about her friend. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked when Kagome ran into her arms sobbing.  
"Shh…take your time." She said softly.

Miroku came down the stairs worrying what all the fuss was about. "Kagome?" he asked worried. "Shall I make some hot tea?" Miroku asked looking over to Sango instantly knowing what was going on.

"Please…" Sango said softly. "Come…lets go sit down Kagome." Sango said leading Kagome to the kitchen.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the store he made for Rin. She was so cute but once she struck puberty all hell broke loose. With all the explaining…mood swing. A shop was the perfect idea for her to keep her busy. 

"Daddy!" exclaimed happily running to Sesshomaru hugging him tightly. Even though she was a teenager, she never out grew her love for him.

"Well hello Rin…how are you faring today?" He said patting her head.

"Great!" She said happily bouncing up and down. "Guess what!!!"

"What?" He said chuckling.

"I made $1,659.30 dollars today!" Rin said happily.

"Oh real- WHAT?!" Sesshomaru stared at her shocked. "Just what did you sell?"

"Remember that pretty outfit you bough in that looked kinda like your old one." Rin said looking him in the eye.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. "Rin that was my mother's kimono! Any woman that wears it that is not fit for it will be burned and sent to hell!" Sesshomaru said shocked.

"Then why did you put a price tag on it?" Rin questioned.

"That wasn't a price tag!" Sesshomaru yelled. "That was my dry cleaning bill!" Sesshomaru growled.

Rin shrunk to three inches tall. "Oh…" She said softly.

"What did she look like Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

"Oh she was pretty! Very pretty!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay…Rin that doesn't help me any thing else?" Sesshomaru questioned even more ticked that he couldn't sniff her out cause of all the human smells that filled his nostrils.

"Um…" Rin thought for a moment. "Oh! She was with your brother!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said raising a silver brow.

"Yes! But…" Rin said trailing off…

"But?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You're brother was very mean to her." Rin said sadly.

"Mean like how?" Sesshomaru asked curious.

"Mean like…well…" Rin trailed off.

Sesshomaru was getting furious. "Just spit it out!" he snapped.

"Fine!" Rin snapped back. "Well she left the store humming then she stopped and rolled her eyes she looked like she was thinking. He came up to her and started yelling but she didn't answer him she still looked like she was in some kinda daydream then he grabbed her arm. Then she yelled….then he yelled…then she…then he…blah blah..then she again…then he..then she…then he slapped her so hard! He slapped her so hard she fell to the ground." Rin said putting drama in every word she said.

"I see…carry on." Sesshomaru said.

"Then…she started to cry…" Rin said sadly. "Then she started to say things that made the other man soften some then he dropped to his knees and looked like he was saying sorry…then he said something to make her look shocked…then her eyes softened then…" Rin gasped for breath.

"Then she said something…then he did…then she questioned him and he cut her off with a kiss she looked shocked. He looked like he was having the time of his live he had a _romantic_ look to him she didn't look like she was kissing back though…then he pushed her to the ground…his eyes started to glow red and he got red stripes like yours on his cheek…then she started to struggle and he just pushed himself on her more then oh my god this was amazing…a huge light came from her and it sent him into a pole then she got up and ran." Rin finished gasping for air.

It took a moment for all this to register into his mind. "I see thank you for telling me-" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by Rin yelling.

"There she is! She looked like her! But younger!" Rin said pointing to a woman walking by.

_'Wait a minute…Kikyou? If she looked like Kikyou then…Kagome!' he thought in panic._

"I will be back Rin." Sesshomaru said running out of the store following Kagome's scent.

_Kagome…

* * *

_

Authors note: Well –yawn- I was aiming for 21 pages…but I guess 12 is enough x.x; the original name for this chapter was Long as chapter…bring me coffee' X.x;; Well you know you love that sexy button! Review! Btw you people can thank Linkin Park and Puddle of Mudd x.x;;; I write according to what i'm listing to XD!

Kitty-sama


	7. Tired

I am so tired……..u ppl completely ignored my contest! –tear- oh well I will just tourture you all. Buvhahahhaa! I'm to tired to night but I'll try really hard to have a chappy up tomorrow XD!

Revewers: WHAT?! WE THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPPY!

Cherryblossomlove: YOU LIAR!

Darklife: ATTACK!

Kitty: now YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Cherryblossomlove: YES WE DO! Dormantangel1 : omg..

Dormantangel1 : I just wrote another dramatic sentence!

Dormantangel1 : sigh i'm lazy

Cherryblossomlove: eh? wheres Inu-chan?

Dormantangel1 : must...update story...fans...attacking my fragin body and tearing me shread from shread.....tossing my bones to the dogs...my flesh to the fish of hell and my soul...to burn eternly in the firey pits of hell...--

Dormantangel1 : I should put all this energy into my story......

Cherryblossomlove:

Dormantangel1 : --

Cherryblossomlove: V  
Dormantangel1 : .;; on the other hand i can just sleep

Cherryblossomlove: NOOOOOOO! UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherryblossomlove: or I'll never update any of my stories again

Dormantangel1 : i cant

Dormantangel1 : serious ear ache

Dormantangel1 : if Jay gets on then i will

Cherryblossomlove: WHAT! GET HER! EVERYONE INCLUDING ALL ANIME CASTS CHASE YOU

Dormantangel1 : OO

Cherryblossomlove: heh I'm evil

Kitty: O.O;;;;; -runs away


	8. Control Part 2

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Talking to self (consense) **_

Authors note: Well hello. It has been awhile. I just have one thing to say. You all disgrace me. I am a mad Kitty. Everyone ignored my contest –tear- so I have decided…to tourture you all. Soon you will all see. You will heed the day you double cross this cat. Also for now on the reviews will be at the end of the chapter. Yep for those of you that know me…you know what that means. On with the story.

Recap:

Things twist between Kagome and Sesshomaru. He has feelings for her but she has no idea if it is a trick or not. After awhile she decides to test her theory and finds out that Sesshomaru just played her. Although Kagome did not get angry because she already told herself, it would be a one-night stand. Kagome just did not know what to do so she turned away. So many feelings were rushing though her veins.

Sesshomaru realized he had made a very big mistake pushing the miko away. Obviously, he had feelings for her. Sesshomaru knew that if he expressed his feelings to Kagome that Inuyasha would find out some how and realize what he had done and try to reverse the process. So just to reassure her he kissed her and told her a few simple words that she understood, and then he left leaving a very confused Kagome behind.

Kagome eventually shoot off her girlish features and decided to go shopping not really wanting to meet a frustrated hanyou. Kagome then left and found herself meeting Rin but did not recognize her. Rin then without knowing sold Kagome Sesshomaru's mother's Yukata. Which by legend if a woman who was not worthy enough for it would burn. Afterwards Kagome meet up with a very frustrated hanyou resulting in getting slapped and almost raped. Kagome then ran to Sango and Miroku's house for help. Inuyasha trailed her but eventually stopped.

Is Kagome pregnant?

Does Sesshomaru truly have feelings for Kagome?

Does Kagome truly have feelings for Sesshomaru or is she still caught up in a certain Hanyou?

Just what is Sesshomaru planning?

What can Inuyasha do to stop it?

Why didn't Kagome recognize Rin?

Will Kagome put on Sesshomaru's mother's Yukata, or will Sesshomaru stop her first?

If Sesshomaru doesn't stop her…will Kagome be accepted?

What's happening to Inuyasha and what does Kikyou have to do with this?

What is Naraku planning?

Why the heck am I asking you all these questions?

Find out now on…

You never know what you have until you loose it

Chapter 7: Control Part 2

_I hear you but you don't hear me…_

_I love you but you don't love me…_

_I care…but you wouldn't dare…_

_So why? _

_Why am I here? _

_What's my place in this world?_

_Without you…I have nothing…_

_But I'm so confused…_

_From the heart of Kagome_

The city noise filled his ears causing them to flatten against his head. The filthy city smells filled his nostrils causing them to scrunch up in disgust. Normally he did not have to go through all these smells, but today was an exception. Today everything just went out of place.

Things just weren't normal in these parts. Sometimes you get a feeling that something is just not right. You wake up and your heart is racing you cannot stop it. The first thing that comes to your mind is the one's your love. You want to check every one of them and make sure that what ever is wrong doesn't have to do with you.

It sounds selfish. But in these parts everyone is selfish. If you dropped dead nobody would care. Although if you started to attack a person then they would scream for help. That same person…had you been the one getting attacked would just leave you in your tracks to die.

A lot has changed since he left the Feudal Era. These filthy humans are still most likely the same. Disgusting. Never in his life had he seen a creature so repelling. It is a shame that most demons in this Era had vanish. How this race of humans had managed to survived was beyond him.

Humans…why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them? Yet. This is the old side of him. If you told him that he would love two humans very much and hold deep respect with them he would of laughed in your face. Then killed you. Although everyone says this, this Tayoukai hasn't always been this way. Of course everything happens for a reason. He had not always been this heartless. In fact he was a loving and very hyper boy who never knew who were strangers. He thought everyone was his friend.

That was until his father showed him better. Showed never to trust anyone. Humans were our enemies. Yet a human bared his child. A hanyou. Named Inuyasha. A person who he did not like. He always got all the attention. Unlike himself Inuyasha was not broken as a child. Spoiled brat.

"Sesshomaru?" a soft voice called.

He was to busy in his own thoughts that he did not know he had already arrived at the house. Exactly thirty minutes ago. He had not noticed nor heard his name being called.

"Sesshomaru?" the voice called again.

Sesshomaru looked very calmed. As if he was in some kind of trance. The voice seemed very scared of him. Well not scared but a bit shaken. Sesshomaru took it as fear and his instincts started to kick in. He decided to stay there and wait until the figure struck and then he would make his move.

And as he planned the figure reached out to touch him. With speed to mach the gods Sesshomaru backhanded the creature into the wall with a bone-shattering crack. Once he heard no breathing from the creature he opened his eyes only to gasp in shock at the sight he just saw.

Kagome…

Sesshomaru rushed to her side reaching for something at his side but it was not there. The tenseiga…it was missing. Of course he left his swords at home. Finding no use for them in this tired country. Any human that dared to attack him was either too weak or too lazy.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered picking her up.

Sesshomaru felt his heart fall when she fell backwards in his arms as if she had no back what so ever. Gods what had he done?

End Chapter 7 Control Part 2.

Authors note: This chapter is really short but I am in a rush. Gomen. I will make it up to you. Although this would be a nice way to tourture you all…I have something far worse planned.

Reviews:

Cherryblossomlove: Thank you! Well I think you have those reviews now –winks-

Tailsy 101: o.O; Um…kay…did you know that our boss is a squirrel o.O?;;; weird…..

Sesshoumarugirl: lol I won't delete the story XD! We can share Sessy…then again I always have Jay to molest…….XDDD!!! Inside joke.

Ashley 41791: Araigato!

Dormant-angel: So what…I reviewed my self..x.x;; I've never read my stories before so this is a change…I'll just let you read the review. Pft..u knew I was speskal. Well hellow self...XD! You're such an idiot READ YOUR STORIES BEFORE YOU POST THEM! I..i mean YOU WROTE 1 SENTENCE LIKE 6 TIMES! -takse away cat nip-

"BAD BAD KITTY!"

Ravensilverkat: o.O;; Me too! Omg! What's goin on?!

Lyn: Lyn…-sigh- how do I say this. If you write more in your reviews I'll write more in my chapters. Just what is writing more to you? o.O;; I mean…v.v;; how cruel…you robot –tear-

Thewildwind: lol kewl sn XD

Lady Posion: Yesh...there mine too…but since everyone ignored my contest I'm planning something evil. Buvhahhaha.

Every Bishounen's True love: Omg…you thought that was funny! Atleast someone cares --. Hey I created that look!

Sheenachi: Yesh master. XD

Inu Stranger: Oh your in for a big surprise.

Kate: lol

Demented Dragon Queen: Oooh! What a fun name to write XD…I thought you were about to say I need you o.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; well –cough- anyway.

Kila: Yup…you're in for a surprise too.

Gryffindor at heart: Aragato XD!

Authors note: I KNOW U SKIP AUTHORS NOTE **READ THIS!!!!!!!**

Cough anyway….I feel that it is only fair that I atleast give you a surprise every chapter because…I'm a softy v.v;;; Anyway don't push it!

Shippou: Yup she's pmsing big time!

Kitty: x.X anyway…

Surprise: Kagome is **not** pregnant.

Well read and review much love

Kitty (sniff…I miss my reviews v.v;;;)


	9. Control Part 2 cont'

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking to self (consense)

Author's note: Well, I'm glad to tell you all that I've finally found a Word Processor! The good news is that it's Microsoft so that means, yup spell and grammar check. The bad news is, its 12:07 noon and my hands are frozen. I would just like to thank all my reviewers for their helpful hints, threats, sniper warnings,…..-cough- Why am I thanking you people again? Oh yea, because "someone" promised to kill. -cough- Anyway…..(you people scare me…………..) on with the story.

* * *

Recap:

Well….its been awhile, and I really don't remember. -cough- Kidding! I re -read it. Last time Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling in his gut leading him to Sango's house. He smacked Kagome…eh…ok okay I don't remember! Leave me be! It has been awhile and I MISS YOU ALL! But I'm afraid to say, their will be a complete change in plot. I have no idea where I'm going now. I had no idea where I was going in the first place. Lol! Okies. Were good just no recap this time.

* * *

You never know what you have until you loose it

Chapter 8: Control part 2 cont.

I can't stop it.

It won't leave me alone.

I want to be normal.

I want to live in peace.

But, I can't because….I'm who I am.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Tayoukai of the West.

From the heart of Sesshomaru.

"What's the matter with you Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled furiously running to Kagome pushing Sesshomaru out of her path.

"Sango…" Miroku warned softly, looking Sesshomaru over uneasily.

"Miroku don't just stand there! Get help! Please!" Sango yelled franticly bursting into tears.

"Sango…" Miroku said walking to her side placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Sango said shoving his hand off. "Don't tell me! Don't say it! Do something!"

"Sango…I'm sorry." Miroku said softly.

"No! I said…" Sango was cut off when Miroku grasped her into a hug.

"Shh…there is nothing we can do." Miroku said softly holding her tight.

"No, no!" Sango said beating against his chest. "She's not…she's not!"

Sango struggled hard beating against the young monks chest. Miroku closed his eyes and took the beating waiting for her to calm. After a while she calmed, her breathing still hard. All one could hear was her silent sobs.

Sesshomaru finally regaining his sense picked up Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked softly holding a now faint Sango in his arms.

"Do not question me mortal." Sesshomaru said turning a heated gaze to the Monk.

"I believe I just did, now answer me, what are you doing?"

"You've got balls Monk. Be sure to keep them." Sesshomaru said jumping out of the window.

"M..Miroku…" Sango whispered going in and out of consciousness.

"Sango, I must get you to a hospital.

Miroku gathered Sango into her arms, taking her to the car.

With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru teleported to his store immediately being attacked by Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sa…" Rin was cut off when she gasped seeing what he held in his arms.

"it's the pretty lady, K….K….Kagome…" Rin struggled.

"Rin, get your things and tell Jaken to bring Ah-Un, we're going home." Sesshomaru said laying Kagome's limp body on the table.

Sesshomaru counted silently in head, '_5...4...3.…2.…1..' _

"M- Lord! What is this nonsense Rin speaks of!" Jaken yelled at the Tayoukai franticly.

Sesshomaru turned at Jaken with red eyes of hate. "Do not ever raise your voice at me! Never forget your place! You are my servant! And no other! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear Jaken!"

"Y…yes my lord." Jaken said silently bowing his head with a slight smirk. "Good to have you back."

"I'm ready Sesshomaru-sama!" The now teenage Rin said happily.

"Good, lets go." Sesshomaru said picking up Kagome's dead body.

Jaken wanted so bad to ask why the retched human was coming, but he decided not. This was no normal human. And Sesshomaru was in no normal mood.

"Jaken, where is Ah-un?" Rin questioned him silently.

"Rin…remember that two-headed dog I told you I bought?" Jaken said whistling.

"Yes…." Rin said uneasily.

"Ah-un you may come out now." Jaken said smug.

The instant Ah-Un heard the command he transformed. Rin's young eyes lit up with so much joy it cooled Sesshomaru down a bit.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru said already on Ah-Un's back.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken said in union.

The trio held tightly onto Sesshomaru a blue orb surrounded them much like the one that surrounded Kagome when she went into the well.

_"Hang tight Kagome….you'll be okay." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

_

Review responses.

Personwithnoname: Okies lol

Zaq: As you wish -wink-

xXKagomeXx: Why,thank you!

Zaq-chan:..are you sure your not Zaq o.O;

Inuyasha's Favorit Fan: And you will, maybe -cross your fingers-

KaraOfInsanity: Okies .!

Ashley41791: Thanks Ash-chan

tHePnaYwriTeR: o.o….eh..ash u wish LOL 

Kila:……and you are on the list of ppl who scare me…o.O;;;;;;;;;

ScreaminChild: Woah…I added Shippo! O.o! Omg! That changes the plot again! ;.;!

tHePnaYwriTeR 

Lyn:…………………….o.o………….um…thank you….T.T

Sheenachi:……eh..you okay? Its like when someone gets hurt..so do u o.o;;;

Lil' Nosferatu: Woah! Watch you tone with me! -cough please cough- Or I'll get my friends minions on you! -cough if he lets me cough- Well just read the story I'm going somewhere with this just bare with meh!.

Kaydatshi-San: Two short? Don't you mean too? O.o….-gives her a dollar and runs like crazy.

Sesshoumarugurl: Okies…I think Kagome should handle this one. Kagome: WHAT! ME PREGNANT! GAH! LEAVE ME BE! -cough..- okies..-kills her again and puts her back in the story. -cough- that didn't just happen…-puts on black glassesholds up shinny metal bar and flashes.- You will forget this had ever happen and continue reading Kitty's Stories and Join her site. -gets up and leaves-

Ember1212: Squirrels….scare me……………………….o.o….weird….except Foamy…o.o!

Cherryblossomlove: Well he did! . Aren't you glad a updated ne?

Vumpler: Thanks Vumpler-sama Calmness…okies > 

Kila: …and you're the reason I have a "people who scare me list….o.o"

Crunches the magic hippie:….-tries not to laughholds it in…- XDDDDDDDD! Now that's a sn! Lmfao! Thanks Cruches XDD I was looking for word pad…but…on this computer its called Note pad….-.-…………………But I found this in the process of looking for it….Much thanks .

* * *

Surprise:…Crap…I forgot the surprise…um PARTY AT MY HOUSE! And of course Inuyasha is under Naraku's control. WAIT…I did remember xD!

A/N : I'm goin to go clean and I expect lots of reviews! > ! -cough- bb!

Well Much luv

Kitty-sama.


	10. A long journey though the heart

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking to self (thoughts)

Author's note: Omg…I am so sorry to everyone that originally reviewed chapter nine. I forgot fan you know what dot net would not let you review it again. I was like, o.O; okay, they made sniper threats and they are not reviewing! Well anyway heh, sorry about that. Many of you got Reject code 3 XD. Omg…again…there are only 7 chapters in this story…hmmness so that means 2 author notes okies disregard the Chapter 8 thingy in chapter SEVEN the chapter before this! Gomen!

You never know what you have until you loose it

Chapter 8: A long journey through the heart

Please be okay Kagome….

From the heart of many

The trip through the old portal was nauseas to Jaken, mainly because he was changing; Sesshomaru changed Jaken so that he looked like a normal teenaged boy. This was less repelling.

The little toad actually looked handsome, and needless to say, kinda cute. Although the portal was affecting the toad's appearance, Jaken had the ability, thanks to Sesshomaru, to change shapes any time.

Though Jaken had the power he was not a normal shape shifter, he could only change into two shapes. A repelling toad or a lady-killer.

Well I am terrible sorry for those of you whom have just spit out your drinks. Now, clean up and let us continue shall we? We shall. ( A/n Feelin abit English today)

Sesshomaru could only gaze down at the lifeless Kagome, he wanted to kill, but it was his fault. He wanted to get mad and yell at someone, but it was his fault. He wanted to sink his claws into the person who did this and make him beg for sweet mercy but…

_It was his fault…_

Many thoughts rushed through his head, _'What will she think of me? What happened back there? Will she ever forgive me? What…have…I …done…' _Sesshomaru was becoming very frustrated with, need he say it? Himself.

From afar, a tint of light could be seen. The light that in Tokyo you could pearly see for it was covered in gasses and all the CFCs.

It was as if the sun was pulling him out of the darkness. The sun's gaze was like god's hands trying to pull him to safety. Sesshomaru accepted them warmly closing his eyes and tiling his head upward sinking in all the warmth the sun was allowing him.

After a while, Sesshomaru's moment of peace was slowly becoming extinct as the western lands came into view. Kaede showed Sesshomaru how to make a well in his own house. It was like a slight portal that only he knew how to open.

It was as if he was in a track meet, just when he step foot out of the well it was like the (in my mom's own words XD) idiot that stands out there and says on your march, get set, go! Shot the gun and Sesshomaru was off like a bullet.

Rin stood there looking confused when the Tayoukai flew past him ruffling her dress in the process. Rin reacted quickly by putting her dress down. During her adolescent years in Tokyo Sesshomaru taught Rin some modesty.

Otherwise, in that country you were labeled a hooker. Not much of a difference from feudal Japan. In feudal Japan, you were just labeled a whore and not lady like.

"Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Rin questioned the toad.

"Sesshomaru is probably going to fetch the tenseiga to heal the nigen" Jaken said his frogy tone fading in and out.

"Jaken…what is the matter with your voice?" Rin said looking at him strangely

"I have to adjust, stop asking me so many questions woman!" Jaken said storming of to his quarters.

"Jeez, you'd think the dude would just chill a bit." Rin said rolling her

A maid passing stopped and looked at Rin like she was crazy with wide eyes.

"Um…like what are you looking at? You are like being totally rude. Omg, now you are like so making me sound all preppy jeez will everyone just like chill ugh!" Rin said stomping off to her quarters.

The poor maid fainted dropping the towels she was caring.

* * *

"Lord Naraku, it seems Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared." Kanna said searching in her mirror for the lord. 

Even though her mirror allows her to see many things, it does not allow her to see the past or the future.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Naraku said standing up slamming his fist on the desk immediately breaking it. "No one just disappears! I want Sesshomaru found and I want him found now! No one will interrupt in my plans." Naraku said furious.

"It seems the young miko, Kagome is gone too. Killed by Sesshomaru." Kanna said backing away some fearful of her masters temper.

A flash of Onigumo's went though his eyes, Onigumo's eyes were wide and worried. Naraku tried to control the feelings that were rushing though his veins.

"Well, this changes everything. You are dismissed Kanna. Have my insects search for Lord.Sesshoamru. Bring him back to me, alive." Naraku hissed adding ice to Sesshomaru's name.

* * *

Sesshomaru revived Kagome soon as he got the chance. However, something was wrong. With out giving it a second thought he called the nurse. 

The nurse came running in at the sound her her masters long forgotten voice. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I am so glad that you have returned! What shall I assist you with?"

Sesshomaru motioned towards Kagome. "I…killed her, though I tried to revive her, mind you not she did revive, its just…well look at her." The pitiful youkai said trying to hold what strength he had. You know what they say….only the weak cry.

"Well Milord…" The maid said walking around Kagome moving her finger back and forth watching as the miko brainlessly followed it. "It seems you have revived the body, but not the soul-

"What?" Sesshomaru cut in worriedly. "Did I wait too long to revive her?"

"No…not really, if she was not to be revived then the sword would not have revived her. She truly has some meaning in this world. However, it seems that she was in a very sad state when she "died". It seems that all she needs now is emotional healing." The doctor said grabbing her things.

"There is nothing more I can do." The maid placed a clawed hand on the lord's shoulder. "But there is a many you can do."

"Thank you, you are excused." Sesshomaru said watching the doctor as she departed.

When the doctor was gone, Sesshomaru walked around the bed over to Kagome, watching as the miko followed him with her lifeless eyes.

"Tell me, Kagome." Sesshomaru said casually. "Do you know where you are?"

_Silence_

"Do you know what happened to you? Sesshomaru said trying to control his heart rate.

_Silence_

"Do you know who you are?

_Silence_

"Do you remember anything?"

_Silence_

"Do you know who I am?"

_Nod_

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. "Okay, well that's a start.""Are you hungry?"

_Silence_

"Don't be shy, can you talk any?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said barely audible.

"Alright then," Sesshomaru said trying to control his smile. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry…but-" Kagome cut off unsure of herself.

"But?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Is there any water?" Kagome said softer her voice crispy.

"I'll have some fetch for you right away." Sesshomaru said.

Before he could even shape his mouth to call for a maid Kagome interrupted him.

"No. No…I can get it." Kagome said getting out of the bed quickly, only to stumble to her knees.

Sesshomaru was there in a flash to catch her. Sesshomaru could feel her heart rate, proof itself she was alive. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, a few memories coming back to her.

_Flash back_

"Hmm….I must be sky diving. This the most realistic dream ever!" she said happily.

Sesshomaru appeared at her side smirking.

"Um Kagome." He said tapping her shoulder.

"Hey Sesshomaru! You're in my dream too?" She squealed happily.

"Um…no…this isn't a dream…I just dropped you to wake you up…but it seems that you're still sleeping so I'll just let you sleep." he said innocently then stopped in mid air and watch as she fall.

It took a moment for all this to register in her mind.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" she yelled, as she was about 1 foot from the ground. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

He caught her exactly one-inch from the hard rock concrete.

"Holy shit." Were Kagome's last words then everything went black

_End Flash Back_

"Pushing a lady off a very high building is not very nice." Kagome said pouting some gaining some life back in her eyes.

"Wha-" Sesshomaru remembered when she would not get up and he pushed her off the building. "You remembered…."

"Yes…I do…" Kagome said softly.

"And…" As much as he hated to ask, he knew he had. "Inuyasha? Do you remember him?" Sesshomaru asked reluctantly.

"I try not too…" Kagome said looking away.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to caress her, but when he did so, she flinched causing him to stop half way and pull away.

"I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru said standing up. "Your water will be delivered to-

"But I can get it Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment. Just staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome called uneasily.

"How can you call me that after I…I…- I'm sorry. Your water will be delivered you are to stay here until I find a guard to keep watch on you. You are not home anymore you are in feudal Japan. I will talk to you later at Noon." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room.

"But-" Kagome said softly, sighing when Sesshomaru did not stop in his tracks closing the door behind him.

From the outside, knocking could be heard.

"Come in" Kagome called.

"Lady Kagome I have you water." A young boy called.

'Wow that was quick…' Kagome thought taking the water saying her thanks.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru said to hurry." The boy said quickly.

"Did you just…" Kagome started

"Read your mind?" The boy questioned with a look of triumph on his face.

"Yes…" Kagome said looking him over.

"Yes Lady Kagome, I did it is one of my abilities." The boy said proudly.

"Please don't call me Lady Kagome, Kagome is just fine." Kagome said looking away.

'It's not like I need any title of honor.' She thought sadly.

"Non-sense Kagome! Don't ever think that way you are a pretty lady, and I already respect you very much!" the young boy chirped.

"No you don't…" Kagome said half-flattered.

"Okay I don't." The boy said hopping on to the bed." I just said it to make you feel better."

Kagome's brows dropped slightly. "Quiet the honest critter aren't you?"

"Well I don't know what a k…k…critter is, but I believe that everyone should be honest my father always lies to my mother, she knows he sleeps around but she doesn't do anything about it because he always threatens her. Even I tell her he is lying." The young boy lowered his head recalling memories of his father yelling at his mother and knocking her to the ground.

"Tell me…" Kagome said interrupting his train down memory lane." What is your name?"

"My name is Mindero." Mindero said forcing a smile. "I believe we have something in common Ms. Kagome…"

"What might that be Mindero?" Kagome said forcing a smile as well.

"We have both been hurt very much," Mindero, said walking toward the down and stopping in-between the door. "And we both force smiles." Mindero said departing.

Kagome stared at the door for a while letting what Mindero said sink in. The young boy read her like a book. Kagome stood up realizing she was still on the floor. The feeling in her legs had returned some.Kagome sighed happily thanking Sesshomaru for putting her in a room with a view of the ocean. It was truly beautiful. The way the moon just lightly lay on the ocean water as if a child would a pillow.As if the water belonged to the Moon and the Sun, surely you could not just go out there and lie on the water, float maybe if you had demonic powers. Though, not truly. The waves rush against each other as if they are playing tag.

With no care in the world. When Kagome got down to thinking about it. The ocean is the only really thing with no care in the world. If you go in it, it will either help you, or let you sink. Many of her friends have no perfect life.

Ever since Miroku went to America he came back a completely different person, Sango cannot seem to get him to love her completely and make his move. She smacks him because that is what any modest girl would do. Though what she really wants, he to do is take control of her.

That is what girls are supposed to do of course. Play aggressive and try to be dominate but it is the male whom they really want to be dominated by. Because of their childishness and not getting to the point, Miroku is slipping away from her.

Shippou, well we all know about Shippou he lost his parents at a very young age. Any child that has to go through this has to be strong, yet very sadden.

Inuyasha…Inuyasha…what about Inuyasha? What is happening to him? What Kagome though would be true contentment is nothing but a lie. Maybe she could not be like Kikyou, it really is not her place. It is not as if Kikyou hurt Inuyasha with intent.

"It is time for me to grow up," Kagome whispered to herself. "Inuyasha belongs with Kikyou, whether I like it or not. I am going to have to find a way on my own. And learn to be strong." Kagome sighed.

"But…" Sesshomaru cut in. "You are already very strong, all you need…" he walked over to her placing his hand on her heart surprised when she didn't flinch. "All you need is healing."

Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes. Kagome felt like he had put her on some sort of spell. Her knees felt weak she could barely stand.

"And I…am more than willing to do that Kagome, I made a huge mistake hitting you like that, it was instint…I could not control it. But I will tell you this…" Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand against her pale cheek. "I will never…ever…touch you like that again nor let anyone touch you like that."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered moving closer to him.

The words Sesshomaru were telling her made it seem like he was her angel, all she wanted to do at the moment was grab hold to him and never let him go.

Sesshomaru leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips, a small kiss that went from shyly, to wanting. Before they knew it they were caught up in a passionate kiss.

"Let me protect you Kagome…be mine…" Sesshomaru whispered into the kiss.

"Please Sesshomaru…don't leave me…" Kagome said breaking into sobs. "Everyone leaves me…I think I have something, then its all gone."

"Shh.." Sesshomaru sat on the bed and placed her in his lap. "I will never…let you go Kagome, I will fight for you and die with honor for you." Sesshomaru stroked her hair placing small kisses on her.

When he first met Kagome she was a very tough and spirtual girl. If he would of followed his instint and took her right then and there she would not be like this. He saw an Angel, happy and carefree. Then others got a hold to her and put her into a box and sent her to him, like an old toy. Broken and torn.

Though, she will not remain broken and torn for long, he has a lot to do, a heart to mend and a soul to replenish. She will be loved, by him and he will put this ''old toy'' together again, and place it in his heart, to never be crushed again.

Who knows, maybe he will get lucky and mend his own heart in the process. Sesshomaru's thoughs were interrupted by her sobbing.

"Shh…" he said once more rocking her lightly. "Just cry…use your tears to replenish your soul, and I will use my love to mend your heart."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked at him in awe. She moved up once more to kiss him gently on the lips.

Sesshomaru accepted it warmly. Sesshomaru leaned back onto the bed bringing her with him their lips still locked together.Sesshomaru wraped his arms around her waist.

"I love you…" Sesshomaru said causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat.

No one had never told her they loved her, well except her mom, Shippou and Sango. Maybe…maybe that's what she's been missing. Love, even though she claimed she loved Inuyasha, he would never reply it back to her. Even though she claimed she loved her father, he would never reply it back to her either.

So, love…she's loved, but she's never been loved. First time for everyting…

"I love you too Sesshomaru…I love you too." Kagome said nuzzling into his cheast.

Just when those words escaped her mouth something inside of Kagome pulsed. Sesshomaru held her protectively wraping his tail around her.When Kagome was fast asleep he whispered something into her ear.

_"And I will never let you and our child…go."_

* * *

Author's note: Well . this is to all the reviewers that couldn't review. This is my sorry note to you all. Goemn xD its kinda funny though. Well anyway! If that ever happens again you can just email me my email is in my profile, or you can im me on yahoo. Please warn me if you're going to im me on msn or aim because I am never on those. -cough cough- 

On to the reviews!

Kila: I think I answered your review in a email…I think. Well -cough- What is the title of your story? I can't read it because I don't know where to find it! X.x;;

Sesshoumarugurl: LOL! don't we all v.v! well just for you -makes wish- tadda! -two headed dragon appears-

Cherryblossomlove: lol! Thanks I was going for that you're the only one who caught on to that xx;;; well…you're on but -tear- u no talk to me x-X -more tears-

Vumpler: Omg! You joined my site! I'm so happy! -huggles you- Hurry and make a profile so I can post it! Thank you so much! -huggles-

Kila: Oh…I see > Now I see the story XD! I just saw it lmfao! Thanks I'll check it out after I post this one -wink wink-

To all the reviewers that got Reject code 3: I'M SO SORRY! XD! ITS FUNNY v.v;;;; but me sorry thank you for reviewing though I would put a smiling icon up but it wont show.

Okay…I just drunk two cans of fanta and I really have to pee! So you know u like that sexy button! Go on review!

Much luv

Kitty-chan

Ah..that's better…now…I probably should post this XD!


	11. Important XD

Author's note: GAH! My group is dead! I have no idea what happened to it! Its not that nobody is rpging the site literally won't work. But no fear I will be making a new site ! Now if anyone wants to join then tell me in the review and after the group is made I will invite yooh . And remember my groups get these fan fictions before I post them on this site which I cannot paste because I will be killed >>.

Here are the optional names for the new group; Vote! Even if you do not want to be a member your vote counts!

Soul of Anime

Heart of Anime

Legend of Anime

Role Playing Heaven

Role Players Heaven

Core of Role Playing

Anime Heaven

Soul of Anime Heart of Role Playing

Heart of Anime Soul of Role Playing

Soul of Role Playing

Heart of Role Playing

Spirit of Anime: Soul of Role Playing: Heart of Fan-Fiction

Body of Poems: Spirit of Anime: Soul of Role Playing: Heart of Fan-Fiction

Thank yooh all so much! (U ppl are kickin RAANSG's butt! OO!) in reviews! KARPG WORKS NOW! BUT STILL VOTE!

Omg its my birthday!


	12. Fighter within

Author: Dormant-angel 

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking to self (thoughts)

Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha, yet all characters that are not in the Inuyasha series I have made up and they belong to me. But all other characters belong to their anime creators._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet all characters that are not in the Inuyasha series I have made up and they belong to me. Nevertheless, all other characters belong to their anime creators.

Chapter 11: Fighter within

"Kanna report, any sign of them yet?" Naraku said casually walking into the office placing his brief case on his desk.

Nine, seven, three, four.

Click

Nine, seven, three, four.

Click

"No Naraku, there is no sign of them." Kanna said softly. Even though she knows, he will not hurt her she watched his expression closely expecting lots of things to fly or his bad temper arise.

"Alright Kanna, you've been working hard, take a break." Naraku said never taking his eyes off the document he was reading.

Hard to believe, very Kanna's expression was priceless, that little emotionless face was shocked beyond creation. Not trying to press her luck, she left quickly, saying her thanks as she left.

As Kanna opened the huge burgundy double doors, she hardly missed Kagura on her knees.

"Not that I care, but what are-" Kanna stopped when Kagura turned a heated gaze at her.

"Save it for someone who cares." Kagura got up and left, just like that.

Something is wrong with her, Kanna knew this for sure. Even though Kagura was the oldest Kanna played the oldest because she was the favorite, so naturally she was mean. However, she could not hold back her sisterly feelings for the girl. It rather pained her to see her in pain.

Even when Naraku said he would dispose of her heart, she would calm him down she hated to see her sister in pain.

She will make a note of it later to see about her sister, for now she was going to the bar for a cold one.

* * *

Mindero lingered around Lord Sesshomaru's castle; it was way past time to go home. He left, but came back. The little kid was frightened to go home, for what lies at home would make any kid run.

* * *

Kagome awoke from a weird dream, she felt empty, and cold. Franticly she moved her fingers around the bed.

Where is he?

She opened her eyes, maybe it was daytime, and maybe he had to go attend to business. Though it was still nighttime, he was nowhere to be found.

Kagome reached around for lights of any kind.

"Wait, this is the past there is not electricity, great…" she cursed to herself.

Being she was not nocturnal, she could not see for anyone. Like a blind person, she placed her hand in front of herself feeling for a door. Kagome looked toward the floor. At least the candles in the hall were lit.

Walking toward the door using the candle light coming from the bottom as her guide the felt and with success found the door.

"I wonder who closed the window, I could easily see through with it using the moon light."

Kagome walked up and down the hallways, completely confused as to where she was going.

* * *

Mindero walked mindlessly through the halls suddenly he saw a shadow. Figuring he had come for him, Mindero dropped to his knees as the shadow came closer.

Once the shadow was closer, he closed his eyes and said simply, "Just make it quick, please."

He felt something reach out towards him figuring it was truly him and his time had come.

* * *

Ahead of her Kagome saw something on the floor, confused the reached out to touch what ever was on the ground but was even more confused when it said, just make it quick please. As if pleading for death and expecting it.

Kagome said uneasily, "Make what quick?"

* * *

Mindero opened his eyes looking up. "K…Kagome?" he said shocked.

"Hi, Mindero, what are you doing here?" Kagome said knelling down to help him up.

"I rather not say, is there anything you need me to assist you with?" Mindero asked softly.

"You will assist me with anything?" Kagome said clever

"Yes Ms. Kagome." Mindero said softly trying to read her mind but getting nothing.

"Absolutely anything?" Kagome plundered again.

"Well Ms. Kagome I'm a bit young for that." Mindero said turning red.

Kagome's face just literally fell.

"Aw, don't feel bad, maybe when I get older." Mindero said laughing.

Kagome whispered sit boy.

"Feisty aren't we, tell Sesshomaru to keep better control of his woman and her sexual needs?" Mindero said laughing extremely hard.

"Okay, you know what, I don't even care anymore." Kagome said getting up and leaving.

"No wait! I couldn't help myself." Mindero said attaching himself to her foot. "From what I'm reading you do care."

"So why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's wrong?" Kagome said sternly.

"Okay," Mindero agreed and loosened his grip with the realization she was not going to leave him.

"Remember what I told you about my father lying to my mother and her just letting it go?" Mindero said in a serious tone.

"Yes, go on." Kagome said motherly like.

"Well, my mom is a very strong person, and she would never hold back like that, it's just, he beats her." Mindero said softly.

Kagome's eyes went pale recalling the past.

* * *

Flashback

"Stop it! Stop please daddy!" Kagome pulled at her fathers arm as he continuously beat her mother in the face. Her mother was pregnant with Souta at the time so every hit he threw at her was fatal.

"Get off me!" Her father yelled throwing her to the floor.

"Daddy Please you're hurting her!" Kagome yelled.

End Flashback

* * *

"Kagome?" Mindero said running his hand in her face.

"Where is she?" Kagome said standing up.

"I can't put you in danger Kagome, she tells me to walk away and come back later, as much as it hurts, when I'm around he hits her more." Mindero said quietly.

Already half way down the hall, "And the dojo is where? Hurry or you'll get left behind."

With two circles in his eyes o.O….Mindero ran after her. "It's this way." Mindero said realizing that arguing was out of the question.

* * *

Sesshomaru doing his normal patrol decide to call it quits there was nothing going on as usual and all he could think about was Kagome. Therefore, he decided to go home.

* * *

Picking up the biggest sword she could find and adding four little swords on her arms and legs, then one more on her back, Kagome turned to Mindero. "Show me the way, and here take this."

Mindero held out his arms to catch the blade, one of Sesshomaru's most powerful swords, it is made from a very special gem. (If you would like to see, the sword asks in your review.)

Mindero told Kagome the way to his house.

* * *

Getting closer to the castle Sesshomaru felt such joy fill through him, never did he know how good it would feel to have someone to come home to. Maybe that is why he said out so much, he had no one to come home to that actually loved him, well Rin but she was a child and it was not the love he was talking about.

* * *

Kagome sprinkled white dust on Mindero and herself.

"What is this for Kagome?" Mindero asked softly.

"So no one can sense us." Kagome said with a serious look on her face.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his heart cross, he felt as Kagome just walked under him, but looked down and saw nothing. This feeling just made him want to get home even faster. So picking up speed, he hurried home.

* * *

"Next time you will listen woman! My business is no your business! I will teach you a lesson!" A voice could be heard yelling at the woman.

"Stop it Merndo please!" The woman could be heard whimpering.

Flash back

"Leave her alone Viad she is just a child!"

"I will do as I please!" He said hitting her again.

End Flash back

* * *

"Get off her!" Mindero said running into the hut.

Mindero run jumping on his father beating him.

"Mindero!" Kagome and his mother yelled in union.

His father threw him hard to the floor.

Kagome stepped in the hut sword drown. "Big Mistake…" Kagome said with a dangerous look on her face that would make Sesshomaru soil himself.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered through the window. Walking around the room, she was nowhere to be found. Her scent left the room, maybe she needed something to eat or something. He calmed down a bit and followed her scent. Soon her scent crossed with that of Mindero's then it lead to the dojo.

"What the hell…" Sesshomaru said looking to find that half of his swords were gone. Now getting pissed that she dared go through his things and take them he followed her scent to the place he was earlier.

"She was under me!" Sesshomaru hissed, though the scent stopped right there.

"This is why I don't trust humans, I poured my heart into her and she up and leaves like this!" Sesshomaru howled angrily.

* * *

"You, off her now!" Kagome hissed in an evil tone.

"Okay okay…" the old man said getting off the woman, once freed she ran and grasped her son.

"Step outside right now." Kagome backed up never dropping the sword.

* * *

Flashback

"Get off mommy right now!" Kagome said holding a blade from the kitchen at his back.

"Who's gonna make me?" He said continuing to hit her.

* * *

"I will be back." The man said to his wife and child.

"You will not." Kagome hissed.

"Now this isn't a fair fight is it? I have no sword." The man smirked.

"You're right…" Kagome said throwing down her sword.

"That was stupid, now I have two women to beat." He smirked running toward her.

(Note Kagome is human, he is a demon.)

"Whatever…" Kagome said jumping up and doing a front flip on his head.

"You like beating women?" Kagome said with disgust swimming in her voice.

"I find the utmost pleasure in it." Merndo smirked going for her again.

Kagome jumped up kicking him in the face. "As I shall find the utmost pleasure in beating you."

"Quick Mindero, go find Lord Sesshomaru." His mother whispered.

"Yes, mama." Mindero said running off to find Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Mindero called out franticly, not even bothering to run knowing that Sesshomaru would come to the sound of his voice.

"Where is she!" He yelled grabbing Mindero by his collar.

"Fighting with my father sir, my mom told me to get you." Mindero said frightened.

"Why can't I sense her!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Mindero knew Sesshomaru thought she was dead and was seriously worried.

"Because she put powder on herself so we couldn't be sensed."

"Lets, go show me," Sesshomaru straightened up his posture.

"Right over there." Mindero pointed.

Sesshomaru stopped behind a bush watching closely.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mindero asked quietly.

"Silence." Sesshomaru said in a hush voice.

* * *

"For someone who hits girls you sure do hit like one." Kagome laughed drop kicking him in the jaw throwing him afar.

Merndo got up wiping the blood from his jaw. "You will pay for that woman."

Merndo ran toward her tackling her to the ground. "When I'm finished beating you…" Merndo ran his hands up her leg. "I might just keep you for fun…"

* * *

Sesshomaru's blood boiled, but something told him not to move.

* * *

Kagome threw her knee up in to his groan.

"Kiss my ass jack hole." Kagome slammed her head into his throwing him off her, nudging the blade in her writs up.

"You will pay for that bitch!" He said charging toward her with such fury.

* * *

Flashback

"I will…" Kagome closed her eyes.

End flash back

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and held up the blade.

* * *

Flashback

Kagome held up the blade and…

End flashback

* * *

Mixed Flash/Present

Slammed the blade into his back watching as the blood sputtered everywhere.

End flash continuing present

* * *

"Ah…" the man coughed up his blood falling to the floor.

"K…Kagome…you…" Mindero said softly.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome said dropping her sword to the ground and falling only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

* * *

Authors note:…well I think I did swell for my chappie…just…which story was this for o.o….crap X.X no reviews this time…its been to long we'll have a fresh start. 


	13. No Title XD

Authors Note: Thank you guys for sticking with me o.o for so long, something happened and I lost my thrill to update, but hopefully things will get back to normal.

Review Responses: You guys probably forgot what you said o.o so I'll just add your review too xD.

Emmyjenny: so... um... is this finnished? or have you forgoten? well! i really like your story and all but you need to get updateing again ok?? we have an agreement??

No, obviously this isn't finished, yep I forgot, thanks okie I will yes yes o.o agreed xD

BlackVampire14: CAn i seethe sword? and KAGOME KILLED HER FATHER! GO KAGOME! WHATS UP WITH HER ANYWAYS?!?!?! Porr Sesshy! But still please write the next chapter soon?!?!?

Sadly, I've forgotten what I had for the sword xD, yes she killed her father, um I'm not telling o.o cause I forgot xD and I don't want to spoil anything. Okay o.o ish writing and Sesshomaru will be fine.

SK Lovers: that was cool update more

Thankie o.o;

Sesshomaru4ever: sweet, but your story says its copleted? that doesnt make sence but hey. well n e way good story and keep at it

o.o um what…completed..no..its no x.x;

Jana : hello i taught the story was pretty cool..but something weird happened in the end of it. when i look for fan fictions i loved the ones of sesshomaru and kagome but they have to be complete. when i read your story at end it seemed it did not end. can you explain what happened..? i'm so confuse...?--?

ITS NOT COMPLETED GAWH T.T….gomen for the confusion

Ashlee Kaiba: Great Story but WRITE MORE CLIFFHANGERS ARE NOT MY MY FAVORATE! sorry i would like to see the swords plz thanx! by the way Sesshy is MINE! -grabs sesshy sticks him back in closet- yeah -cough- great story!

o.o walks away slowly. xD

Green Penguin: this is a pretty good story. keep it up! i can't wait to see what happens next, and what these two will go through. what'll happen to inuyasha and kikyo? you've got a neat concept here. keep it up!

o.o thankie…that's… . a very interesting screen name you got there buddy o.o xD

Darklife: boo!!

Great review -.-;

Silvermoon15: I LOVE IT!! I CANT WAIT TILL U UPDATE!! IT'S SUCH A WONDERFUL STORY!

o.o nod.squeal.happy dance. ME EITHER!!! ..o.o..

blue diamond-hime-WOW! This is so cool. Please update soon. I really want to see what happens.

Sure thing ..

FINALLY! Thanks for all your reviews and support it really means a lot to me!

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: kirakatsu

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Talking to self (thoughts)

DisclaimerI do not own Inuyasha, and you don't own my socks

Last time:

"K…Kagome…you…" Mindero said softly.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome said dropping her sword to the ground and falling only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

You Never Know What You Have Until You Lose It

that's a flippin long title o.o

Kagome awoke to a different room than she had been placed in, this room seemed more full and elegant. Surely this had to be some type of dream, because the way she acted last night. All her actions were on impulse, the memories of last night and the night of her father's death just came flooding back and it was unbearable.

'Who are you?' Sesshomaru's soft voice still rung in her head like an annoying chime. There's a chance that now he might see her as a fake. It's true, Kagome's not perfect.

'I give up, I quit, I'm sick of this every time I go right someone or something throws me back left.'

Kagome nodded agreeing with her mental self, silently she sat up out the bed swinging her legs over the side, getting ready to stand up only to be stopped by a pale hand at her waist.

"Just where are you going this time of night?" Sesshomaru's low voice cooled at her easily sliding her back into bed with the slight tug of his hand.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome turned looking at him shocked not expecting him to be anywhere around her.

"And just where did you find masking powder." Sesshomaru spoke easily, his eyes remaining closed.

"I…don't know." Kagome said honestly trying to remember where she got the powder from.

"You don't?"

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly for any lie, though all he found was confusion and sadness, what is with her anyway.

"No."

"My, I never knew you were a killer." Sesshomaru said trying to spike her anger, succeeding.

"What! He was beating them to death!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands up in the air in a frantic plea for understanding.

"It appears…you were the only one beating someone to death." Sesshomaru pushed trying to get her anger to spike higher, what a lovely smell it made. Though his efforts were useless when the only scent he received was blank, nothing, was she finally broken?

"…"

Silence was all she had to offer.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru's eyes shot open flashing red for a instant then returning to his normal golden ones.

"You're right." Kagome said barely audible, moving out of his grasp wasting no time leaving his bed making her way to the door.

Surely, she did not think he was going to let her leave so easily. Sesshomaru had her by the waist holding her firmly against his chest.

"Once again, where are you going?" Sesshomaru said nuzzling her ear.

"How can you touch me like that, when you know what I've done." Kagome said trying to move from his arms, feeling like she didn't belong there.

"Tell me, how many people do you expect to hurt you?" Sesshomaru said letting her go, deciding he would not force himself on her.

"Do you think everyone you come across is just going to hate you, abuse you, or leave you, do you not trust anyone?"

"How can I trust people, there's some rule book on how to live, and I just can't seem to follow any of them. I don't understand what is so wrong with me." Kagome spoke more to herself than anyone.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said leading her by her hand to a beautiful mirror laced in gold, turning her to face the mirror.

"Do you understand why this mirror is so beautiful?" Sesshomaru said looking at her through the mirror.

"Because of the design, and the gold lace." Kagome said looking at the mirror in slight awe, not really in the mood to feel it completely, even materialistic things are more beautiful than she.

"No, I've never cared for this mirror, made by a human hand, bought by a rich demon, and branded as the most beautiful mirror in Japan, I never cared for it one bit, because I could not simply see why a mirror so dull, could have so much worth." Sesshomaru said running his eyes over the mirror.

"So…why is it in here then." Kagome turned looking at him questionably, only to be turned back towards the mirror again.

"Because, I am known to have the most prized possessions in Japan, I am a high Lord, I must have the best, strength, and possessions, even if they mean nothing to me, these possessions hold my name and my strength holds my title. But that is another story, What makes this mirror so beautiful is not its beauty and title, it's the woman that is standing in front of it."

"W-What…" Kagome said feeling dizzy in the head.

"I use to think, that all I needed in life was money, power, and strength, but as time passed by, I realized this is nothing with out someone to share it with. I've always watched you and my brother together, and wondered why the filthy hanyou was able to have a better life than me, the Powerful Western Lord, I had everything, at least...I thought I did until I met you."

That's all Kagome needed to hear before her mind began to swim, "Sesshomaru…I.."

"You, Kagome, a name so sweet to say, a voice so nice to hear, a body so lucky to touch, should stop worrying about the past and focus on the future, our future."

"Our future.." Kagome chanted softly.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru caressed her stomach lovingly, "Our future."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder feeling like she belonged, though that feeling was cut short when she noticed his extra nice attention to her stomach, _'our…'_ realization hit her like a ton a bricks.

"Our…baby…Sesshomaru!" Kagome said turning to face him with fear evident in her eyes, "I'm pregnant?!" she said looking down at her stomach then back to him.

"I would hope so." Sesshomaru said smiling mischievously.

"Hope?! When were you going to tell me?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"Don't worry my dear, things will be fine." Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of a child, a mental image of a little Sesshomaru played in his head, terrorizing everything in its wake, in this image it just happened to be a annoying cat.

Kagome noticed the grin on his face and decided to play evil too, he wasn't going to get the last laugh, suddenly her features calmed.

"Who am I kidding, I can't have children." Kagome smiled rubbing her irritated head.

"Sure you can, and you'll be a terrific mother." Sesshomaru cheered her thinking she was feeling sorry for herself again, which was starting to get old.

"No, I mean physically, I can't.have.children." Kagome said stressing each word causing Sesshomaru to back up slowly as the realization hit him.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Kagome said walking closer to his retreating form, he looked scared to death.

"Yea...sure I'm just-" With that the demon became acquainted with the smooth floor.

"Oh my…" Kagome whispered poking him with her foot.

Present Day Tokyo

"Mr. Naraku you have Kikyou on line one would you like to take it?" A woman called out from his desk top call box.

Casually Naraku pressed the receive button to take the call, "Yes dear?"

"Oh its dear now is it?" Kikyou sounded too happy to speak to him, it seemed that her heart was now driven to him for some reason, things just happened to be this way.

"What do you need, sounding a bit happy to speak to me are you." Naraku replied dryly.

"Nothing really…just calling…" Kikyou said her voice trailing off as she suddenly felt like a silly school girl.

'Nothing really?…What is up with this girl'

"Is there something wrong?" Onigumo's love appealing in Naraku's voice, it was true Naraku was starting to appeal to the woman as well not really caring about their differences, it was also a way to get to the hanyou.

"N-No….nothing's wro-"

"Dinner." Naraku said cutting her off surprising them both.

"Dinner?" Kikyou was short of breath, she felt a feeling she hasn't felt in a while, her 'heart' was racing.

"Yes, seven o'clock at the Tiller, I will pick you up okay?" Naraku said businesslike though on the inside he was hoping she wouldn't resist.

"Okay." Kikyou smiled into the phone not knowing if she should squeal like a girl or play her cool.

"Until then."

"Until then…"

Kikyou hung up the phone dancing around and squealing, though her actions were ceased when a young girl stopped her pace and starred at her, causing her to cough and carry out with her shopping, now it was her turn to shop for a nights out dress.

Sango refused to come out of her room, not ready to face the reality of her best friend being gone. If she would just stay in her room then maybe she could pretend that Kagome was just in her own house sleeping, and it was all a dream of her own.

Miroku watched her like this for days, unsure of what to do, when he tried to comfort her she just snapped at him wondering why he wasn't sad, but who would be? Common sense told the woman Sesshomaru wasn't going to let Kagome die.

'Take Control…'

Sango's voice rung clearly in his head, maybe it was time for him to take control, he was getting sick of this, the last thing they all needed was her drama, and then the nerve of her to snap at him when he tried to comfort her.

Suddenly Miroku's good mood turned bad, growling lowly he stood up and walked over to her and ripped the covers off her causing her to gasp.

"Get up." Miroku said coldly never losing his tone when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes that use to make him melt.

"No…" she said flatly laying back down. "Just leave me-

Miroku slid her back by her leg and forced her up by her arm kissing her forcefully, "I said get up."

This caught her attention, he never took control like this, all she could do was sit up and look at him like a child all this did was feed in to his newfound power.

"Look, do you really think that Sesshomaru would let her die?" Miroku said staring her straight in the eye.

"He's the one who killed her!" Sango yelled her tears starting to fall again, she said it, she said her friend was dead.

"Yes, that might be the case, but did you see his face? Did you even bother to look around at the others that were affected? Don't you think I feel bad, did you forget about his sword?" Miroku said softly cupping her chin in his fingers.

"No…I suppose not." Sango looked down feeling bad.

"You suppose not…" Miroku said leaning towards her lips placing a soft kiss on them.

"Well I suppose you get out of this bed and stop feeling sorry about yourself."

Sango kissed him back allowing herself to be pulled up by his grasp, "I like this, this new you."

"New me?" Miroku said looking at her questionably.

"Yes." Sango said flatly kissing him softly.

"I see.." Miroku said smacking her butt then griping it tightly causing her to moan. "I'm guessing you like that too?"

"Oh yes…" Sango said doing something he didn't expect, by placing one of his hands on her breast squeezing it tightly between her fingers moaning, "Don't forget these.."

This is all Miroku needed before he had her pinned on the bed pressing himself against her licking her neck, his erection evident against her pants.

"I won't forget anything…" Miroku slid down her sliding her shirt over her shoulders.

Sango willingly held her hands up letting him pull the shirt over her shoulders, shivering lightly when she felt his cool tongue slide down her stomach slowly.

Miroku licked along her pants line taking the fabric into his mouth sliding it off letting his nose brush against her panties, down her thighs…until the barrier between him and her legs was gone.

After her pants was dismissed he eyed her panties eagerly, though he was not going to rip them off, and get his business done, he was going to take it painfully slow.

Miroku sat up and removed his shirt tossing it to the side, next removing his pants and boxers, not wasting anytime.

"Eager are we?" Sango said smiling at him softly.

"We'll see who's going to be eager." Miroku spoke seductively licking her through her panties causing her to moan out again.

"M...Miroku…" Sango gritted her teeth at his teasing.

"I've only just begun…." Miroku said sliding her panties to the side licking her softly spreading her legs with his hand.

"Do you like this?" Miroku ask with half close eye lids as if he was drunk in her sex.

"Yes…" Sango replied softly.

Miroku shook his head. "That wont do…" ripping the panties apart, he licked up to her cherry focusing on the most sensitive part, sucking at it before taking it into his mouth completely biting down on it, asking her once again. "I said…do you…like this…" sucking her harder between each pause.

"…" Sango pulled at the sheets unable to control herself biting down on her lip, afraid if she said something she would scream her lungs out, this only got worse when she was about to come, Miroku did something that made her world just freeze, he stopped.

"Well…since you don't like it." Miroku said sitting up about to walk away before she screamed out.

"YES YES YES! Don't stop please….please Miroku…don't…stop." Sango called out arching her back up in sexual frustration.

"That's my girl…" Miroku said laying her back down once more sticking two fingers into her playing around with her causing her to moan loudly, he knew she was close, but he wanted to make her feel the pain he's been feeling.

"This is how it feels…" Miroku said slowing his menstruations, "This is how I feel when ever I get close to you, when we kiss…I feel like this…"

Miroku leaned down licking her softly continuing his speech. "So good, your taste, its sweet like honey…."

"Hone…y…" Sango moaned out closing her legs around his face as she came screaming out her pleasure.

Though he didn't stop, and this drove her mad. "M-Miroku…" Sango panted as the feeling became unbearable.

"Yes…" Miroku said licking her once more.

"Please…its to much.." Sango pleaded.

"It is…what do you mean? The wait…or the feeling?" Miroku teased licking her harder than before.

"Both…just please stop…" Sango said backing back some to get away from his tourture.

Miroku grasped her hips pulling her back towards him pressing his need against her.

"But we haven't even started yet."

Miroku pressed into her causing her to scream, her screams turning into a deep moan as she fit him like a glove..

This time it was Miroku's turn to moan, the feeling of her on him driving him mad, her every twist, turn, breath, sigh, moan he felt it…oh he felt it with need.

This became to unbearable, and the plan of taking her slowly was easily tossed into the trash.

Miroku grip on her hips became forceful as he began beating her like a drum, never slowing his pace.

"So.tight." Miroku gritted through his teeth gripping her butt as he went along causing her to be turned on.

"Is it tight?" Sango ask his actions turning her on causing her to feel like being naughty, if she wasn't already enough.

"Yes..so tight." Miroku barked out at her.

"Well…why don't you try harder.." Sango teased looking bored, throwing him off for a second.

"Try..harder?" Miroku looked at her questionably.

"Yes." Sango thrust her hips against him. "Harder…do it." Sango sat up gripping his butt tightly pressing herself against him.

Miroku kissed her forcefully, only to be kissed back with equal force. Their lovemaking rung to new heights, making even the dogs that passed by stop and look.

A old woman stopped in front of the home, hearing the noises they were making, "Animals…" she sighed walking away. "Only if I could be a animal." she laugh joking with herself.

Feudal Era

Kagome walked around Sesshomaru's palace searching for something entertaining to do. A long time ago she would of found herself content with this old style of living.

The only thing that could possibly calm her was the sweet sounds, actually the sweet smells and less sounds.

Less in her condition, is surely more. Rin, now being a teenager, did not enjoy the simple pleasures of life anymore. No more smiling, running around, and eagerness to go pick flowers.

'I feel like a mother who didn't get to see her child grow up.' Kagome froze at her thought, _'Get a grip girl, this won't last , nothing does._' Sighing she continued through out the never ending halls.

Kagome froze at her thought, ' Sighing she continued through out the never ending halls.

"What do these people do for fun around here?" Kagome wondered out loud, frustrated with her failure to find something to do.

"We…spar." Came a masculine voice not to far from behind her.

Kagome turned around surprised at the intruder, surely it wasn't Sesshomaru, she knew that much.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned as a tall beautiful man can into her view.

He was quiet handsome, his eyes were a light blue that had a tint of amusement in them. His outfit was much unlike Sesshomaru's, it had to be more military. With slow gaze, she measured this man up finally coming to the conclusion that he had to be a body guard of Sesshomaru, since when did he need body guards?

Kagome's musing was broken when the man cleared his throat, causing her to blush furiously, _'He probably thinks I was checking him out! Oh kami…' _

"My name is Yukio, I'm Sesshomaru's top general." Yukio spoke very seductively leaving chills down her spin after each word.

'Oh…' Was all her reply, _'Of course Sesshomaru didn't need body guards baka!' she cursed herself._

"I can tell from your features, that you are bored, care to spar with me?"

"S-Spar?!" Kagome looked horrified, here Sesshomaru's top general, was asking her to spar! If he thought she had a chance against him, then he wasn't the strongest general in the world.

"No worries, Miss Kagome, I shall not harm you." Yukio bowed his head in respect.

"Okay, sure I guess." Kagome smiled not wanting to seem rude.

"Right this way." Yukio ushered with his hand the direction the should go walking two steps behind her, not for respect purpose, but to see her rear.

"My my, the beauty." Yukio whispered low enough for her not to hear.

He had been watching her for sometime now, when he realized she was lost, after checking every inch of her body out, she decided he would make his appearance.

Yukio stepped ahead of her to open the huge dojo doors, holding them so she could walk through.

Gazing around the room, Kagome came to the conclusion that this room could fit Sesshomaru in his true form, two of him, what was the point of a room so big?

Almost on cue, Yukio spoke, "The rooms size is actually, meant for the whole army to fight in, why take men to war if you are not sure of their abilities?"

"Right." Kagome nodded agreeing with the statement, of course, she didn't know why they didn't just practice outside, but that was besides the point at least she had plenty of running room.

"Shall we?" Yukio said handing her a sword.

"I don't know how to use a sword, though I'm really good at the bow." Kagome said examining the sword.

"Ha!" Yukio laughed at her sarcastically, "You're a miko, you'd purify me in a second, I feel safer with the sword, like I said I will not harm you, I'm not so sure about you not harming me."

"Hmph." Kagome crossed her arms at the insult of her carelessness.

Yukio stood at a pose reading for her to mock his movement, but instead she just stood there, then she finally caught the drift and came into battle stance, a rather amusing one.

Her legs were sort of set in a foreign way, the sword was bought up to the side of her face as if she as trying to slice her head off. Her other hand stood out as if to block anything in front of her.

"Good thing I watched those Jackie Chan movies." Kagome whispered to herself.

'Jackie…Chan?' Yukio wondered silently, 'Well this Jackie Chan, certainly has weird stances, ones I've never see, this should be interesting.'

Realizing that she wasn't going to make the first move Yukio took off to a start at Kagome, knocking her softly on her rear, though he was surprised when their swords met. He only intended to scare her, but when she blocked his attack, and proved she was ready and on guard, the fun just grew.

Pushing away from her sword Yukio flipped backwards, blocking another attack from her as she ran forward.

"Quite daring aren't we?" Yukio chuckled cutting the top of her shirt loose.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Kagome stopped in mid stance. "Why'd you do that?!" Kagome yelled furiously, a deep blush evident on her face.

"Oh my." Yukio chuckled eyeing her bare shoulders.

Once again she shocked him attacking with much fury than before. This upset Kagome was much dangerous than the calm one.

"Calm yourself dear, you don't want to rip your clothes again."

This earned him another wave of anger and a very deep growl from Kagome, Yukio whipped around her sliding his hand across her butt, quite mischievously.

"Hentai!" Kagome growled, she should just walk away, but not until she gave him a piece of her mind.

Elsewhere

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's distress, and hurried back to his castle, something had to be bothering her.

Back at the Castle

Kagome threw her sword down and stomped over to him. "You listen here! How dare you trick me into fighting with you, only so you can get your feel?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Yukio said never taking his eyes off her breast, walking towards her licking his lips.

Kagome was to mad to notice him closing the distance, she continued with her rant, "Either you're gay! Or you're perverted! There Is no way that you spar like this!"

"Sure…" Yukio nodded walking closer, drowning in her features.

"What…what are you doing?!" Kagome squeaked backing away from him, thankfully, she was far from a wall and she could run.

Yukio sensed her urge to flee, and decided to take her forcefully.

Yukio licked his lips at the though of those bare legs pressed against him played in his mind. Kagome gasped when his eyes flashed red, in a flash she was pinned against the wall with her legs pressed tightly against his waist.

"Get off of m--ah." Kagome tried beating against his chest, but he press him self against her allowing her to feel his need, and kissed her forcefully, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Sesshomaru was clueless to why her scent was everywhere, though her presence was quickly known when he heard her scream, what caught him off guard was her yell seemed to be quite odd.

Sesshomaru stormed into his dojo slamming the door open, causing Yukio to rip his mouth away from her and Kagome to look over his shoulder at her savor, or so she thought, looking at herself she realized her position, and gasped.

"Sesshomaru…"

A/N: OMGSH CLIFFY! THEY SO OWN XD! Well…tis the end of my story. Sorry I like…died XD -snicker- okie well, review!

Kitty-sama

Kagome froze at her thought, ' Sighing she continued through out the never ending halls. 


End file.
